Air Mata Kasih
by Nevin c'Edelweys
Summary: Ketika takdir mulai menunjukkan jalannya, Hinata dan Neji hanya dapat menjalaninya. Di sini, di mana sebuah KESETIAAN dan PENGHIANATAN mengatasnamakan CINTA. Menyisakan LUKA dalam Aksara Pengorbanan. Air mata Kasih bercerita Kisah Kasih yang Abadi.
1. Chapter 1  Air Mata

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

-.

Tangis haru menyelimuti Kediaman Hyuuga yang kala itu sarat oleh orang-orang yang melayat, menyampaikan duka cita atas wafatnya Hyuuga Yuriko, sesosok Wanita Hyuuga yang baik hati dan cantik yang telah memberikan Keluarga Hyuuga dua orang penerus.

Dia adalah ibu dari Hyuuga Neji dan Hyuuga Hinata.

"Kau harus kuat, Hinata."

Bisik seorang lelaki bermata hitam pekat yang tajam pelan pada seorang Gadis Hyuuga yang berada di pelukannya sembari mengelus-elus rambut indigo gadis yang tengah berlinang air mata itu.

Gadis itu tak merespon sedikitpun, hanya suara tangis dan air mata yang terus mengalir di wajahnya menjawab seruan lelaki itu.

Mata lavender gadis Hyuuga itu kini memerah karena tangisnya yang terus menjadi dan mulai membuat pemuda Uchiha yang tengah berusaha menenangkannya kini khawatir.

"Hinata…"

"…hik… ibu… Itachi… hik… ibu… hik…" guman Hinata.

"Sst… semua akan baik-baik saja. Ingat, kau masih memiliki Paman Hyuuga, Neji dan Aku. Kami semua akan selalu ada untukmu." Ucap Itachi sambil berusaha menghapus air mata Hinata dengan kdeua jemarinya. "Lagipula, ibumu pasti tak ingin melihatmu bersedih seperti ini, Hinata. Kau harus kuat… aku yakin kau bisa,"

Hinata menatap Itachi lemah. "Aku… aku tidak bisa… Itachi…aku tak bisa!"

"Kau bisa, hanya saja kau yang tak mau untuk melakukannya."

"Sebegitu besarnyakah kepercayaanmu padaku, Itachi?"

Tak disangka Si Uchiha Jenius itu kini menjawab dengan sebuah senyuman yang tentunya sangat jarang dipertontonkannya, hingga membuat Hinata mulai tenang, walau tak mengubah kenyataan bahwa Si Hyuuga itu masih menangis, mamun dengan pelan.

Saat itu seorang lelaki yang berambut panjang dan berparas tampan memasuki Kediaman Hyuuga dan kita dapat melihat kesedihan yang amat dalam terpancar dari mata putihnya.

Itachi yang melihat kedatangannya kini tersenyum lemah dan memberi tahu Hinata hingga membuat gadis itu menoleh dan berlari ke pelukan lelaki lain yang baru saja tiba itu.

"Kakak… ibu… ibu…kak…" rintihnya.

Neji memeluk HInata erat dan berbisik, "Menangislah, aku ada di sini,"

"….hik…. ma…maaf kak… aku…aku gagal… aku tak bisa menjaganya… maaf…"

"Ini bukan salahmu, kau tidak usah minta maaf…"

"Maaf…"

Neji menghela nafas panjang dengan mata yang terpejam dan lengannya memeluk adiknya lebih erat lagi.

Itachi hanya diam melihat orang yang dicintainya begitu tak berdaya dan dia tak bisa melakuakn apapun untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

Sungguh… hal ini benar-benar sulit. Andaikan bisa Itachi menggantikan posisi Hinata, biarlah dia yang merasakan semua rasa sakit yang kekasihnya kini sedang alami. Namun apa daya, ini semua merupakan takdir Tuhan yang siapapun juga tak bisa mengubahnya, bahkan seorang Uchiha sekali pun.

"Di mana ayah?" tanya Neji.

-.

Hari berlalu sangat lambat.

Tangis, duka, perih, kecewa, penyesalan, semua hal itulah yang mengantarkan Yuriko menuju peristirahatan terakhirnya, menuju kedamaian yang abadi, di alam akhirat sana.

"Kau harus kuat dan jaga adikmu," ucap Fugaku samba menepuk bahu Neji.

Neji mengangguk pelan membisikkan ucapan terima kasihnya pada Uchiha Fugaku.

Mikoto menangis dan merangkul Hinata dalam pelukannya, "Kau harus kuat, sayang. Tenanglah, aku tahu aku tidak akan pernah bisa menggantikan ibumu, tapi, aku menyayangimu layaknya anakku sendiri. Jangan sungkan untuk datang padaku jika kau membutuhkan apapun."

Hinata tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Uchiha Mikoto.

"Terima kasih, Tante Mikoto… kau sangat baik," ucap Hinata pelan diantara tangisnya.

Lalu Fugaku menepuk bahu Itachi lalu pergi bersama istrinya.

"Neji… kau harus kuat, demi Hinata. Jangan biarkan kepergian Nyonya Hyuuga membuatmu tenggelam dalam kesedihan." Ucap wanita cantik yang dulu pernah mengisi relung hati Neji, semasa mereka SMA. "Aku… percaya kau bisa."

Neji hanya terdiam dan matanya memandang tajam pada tempat ibunya beristirahat untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Haku lebih mengerti tentang mantan kekasihnya itu, hingga ia hanya tersenyum dan pergi. Hatinya ingin tinggal dan menenggelamkan Neji dalam pelukannya, namun Haku sadar bahwa ia sudah tak bisa melakukan itu sejak ia meninggalkan Neji untuk mengejar cita-citanya menjadi designer ke Paris.

Kini semua orang mulai meninggalkan kuburan Yuriko, menyisakan Neji, Hinata, dan Itachi.

Hinata terus menangis memeluk Nisan Ibunya erat.

Neji hanya memandangi makam ibunya dengan sedih. "Ibu, kau tak usah khawatir akan kami, terutama Hinata. Aku akan selalu menjaganya walau apapun yang terjadi. Ibu tenanglah di sana, jangan pikirkan kami, kami akan baik-baik saja. Hinata memang masih berat melepasmu, sama halnya denganku… namun, kami harus melanjutkan hidup. Dan tetap, kau akan selalu ada di hati kami untuk selamanya. Dan, ibu jangan sedih karena ayah tak ada untuk mengantarmu pergi, namun percayalah… ibu pernah ada di hatinya. We loves you, Mom." Ucap Neji dalam hati.

"Tante Yuriko, anda tidak usah cemas akan Hinata. Aku akan menjaganya semampuku, dan dia memiliki seorang kakak yang akan melakukan apa saja demi seuntas senyuman di wajahnya. Beristirahatlah dengan tenang,"Itachi berjanji di hatinya.

"Ayo Hinata, kita pulang."

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dan memeluk Nisan Ibunya lebih erat lagi. "Hinata… kita harus pulang, biarkan Kaa-sama beristirahat dengan tenang," bujuk Neji.

Tangisan Hinata semakin keras. "Tidak! A-aku tidak mau pergi! Aku ingin bersama ibu!" teriaknya.

Neji memeluknya dari belakang dan membisikan sesuatu ke telinga Hinata. Sesuatu hal yang tak dapat Itachi dengar namun dapat membuat Hinata menjadi lebih tenang dan mau diajak pulang, walau tidak menghentikan isak tangisnya.

Hinata menangis sepanjang jalan menuju Ke kediaman Hyuuga. Tak sepatah katapun terucap dari bibirnya. Pandangannya kosong dan tatapannya terlihat hampa.

Hati Neji menjerit ingin meluapkan amarah dan kesedihannya, namun dia tak kuasa. Neji merasa sangat bersalah karena ia telah merasa gagal untuk menjaga ibunya tercinta.

Di sampingnya ada Hinata, adiknya. Adik yang harus ia jaga. Dan sebagai anak pertama juga kakak, ia diharuskan dapat mengendalikan emosinya karena jika ia ikut tumbang, maka Hinata tak mempunyai pegangan dalam hidupnya dan mereka akan terpuruk bersama tanpa ada seorangpun yang dapat menolongnya.

Hinata lah yang berhasil membuat Neji kuat menghadapi semua ini.

-.

Di Kediaman Hyuuga.

Sesampainya di sana, Neji meminta Itachi untuk mengantarkan Hinata ke kamarnya karena ia memiliki sesuatu yang harus ia kerjakan.

Itachi pun dengan senang hati melakukannya. Dia menggotong Hinata yang tertidur dan dengan hati-hati menaruhnya di tempat tidur. Lalu kembali menemui Neji.

"Apa kau sudah mendapatkannya?" tanya Itachi menghampiri Neji dan duduk di hadapannya.

"Entahlah… dia tak ada di kantor dan di beberapa tempat yang biasa dia singgahi. Apa kau tahu apa yang kulewatkan, Uchiha?"

Itachi tersenyum, dan merupakan senyum yang menakutkan. "Sepertinya beberapa minggu di Otogakure membuatmu kehilangan arah, hm…"

"Kurasa."

"Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di keluargamu ini dan sejujurnya aku tidak tertarik, namun aku tak bisa berpangku tangan. Karena walau bagaimanapun, orang kucintai adalah bagian dari semua ini."

"Lalu, apa yang ada di pikiranmu?" tanya Neji tak sabar.

"Well…"

-.

"Hinata… makanlah sarapanmu, jangan kau pandangi seperti itu." bujuk Neji.

Namun Hinata tetap tak mengambil sesuap nasi pun ke mulutnya. Neji sudah mencoba untuk menyuapinya, namun mulutnya tak pernah terbuka dan dia selalu menggeleng dan berkata bahwa ia tak lapar.

Neji mulai pusing dan kehabisan akal.

Baru kali ini seorang yang jenius sepertinya merasakan hal yang disebut 'putus asa' dalam hidupnya.

"Hinata… buka mulutmu. Kau harus makan, jika tidak kau bisa sakit. Cukup ibu yang pergi, aku tak mau kehilanganmu juga… ayo, buka mulutmu,"

Hinata mulai menangis dengan kedua tangannya berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang menitihkan air mata itu.

Saat itu salah satu pelayan datang dan memberitahu mereka bahwa Hiashi sudah pulang.

"…Tuan Hiashi sudah pulang dan kini dia berada di ruang keluarga—"

Hinata yang mendengar hal tersebut langsung pergi, berlari menuju ruang keluarga tanpa menunggu sampai pelayan itu menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"—dan Tuan Hiashi membawa serta Nyonya Abe dan putrinya."

Neji hanya melihat kepergian Hinata dan tatapannya berubah tajam saat mendengar nama Momoka. Tangannya mengepal saat ia dengar bahwa Momoka membawa serta putrinya. Karena sepengetahuan Neji, Momoka tak memiliki putri.

-.

Hinata yang melihat ayahnya langsung merangkul erat ayahnya tersayang dan menangis di bahunya.

"A-ayah… ayah ke mana saja…? Ibu….ayah… ibu…" isak Hinata dan merangkul Hiashi erat.

Hiashi mendorong Hinata hingga pelukan putrinya itu terlepas. Hinata terus berusaha untuk menghapus air matanya.

"Aku tahu, Hinata. Dan berhentilah menangis! Kau cengeng! Dan kau tahu air mata adalah symbol ari kelemahan! Seorang Hyuuga tak boleh lemah, ingat itu!" seru Hiashi.

Hinata hanya dapat tertunduk dan diam mendegarkan semua perkataan ayahnya. "Maaf ayah… aku…"

"Sudahlah!" bentak Hiashi pada putrinya. Hinata berusaha keras untuk menahan air matanya dan menghapusnya dari pipinya.

"Hinata, ayo beri salam pada Momoka dan Hanabi." Seru Hiashi.

Kini HInata mengangkat kepalanya dan dia melihat sesosok wanita yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya. Hinata pun tersenyum dan menghampiri wanita itu lalu memberikan salam.

"Tante Momoka, dan…" HInata memandangi seorang anak yang terlihat sebaya dengannya namun gadis itu jauh lebih pendek darinya. "…siapa, ya? Matamu… kau…"

"Seorang Hyuuga." Ucap Neji secara tiba-tiba. Hinata menoleh padanya dan langsung menghampirinya.

Kebingungan terlihat jelas di mata Gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa yang aku lewatkan…." Hati Hinata bergumam.


	2. Chapter 2  Atas Nama Cinta

"Kak Neji…" Hinata berseru dan menghampirinya.

Neji mengisyaratkan agar Hinata berhenti bicara dan tetap berada di tempatnya berdiri, sedangkan ia menghampiri Momoka dan ayahnya lalu pandangannya tertuju pada Hyuuga kecil di hadapannya.

"Jadi… ini hasil perselingkuhan kalian, hah?"

Neji kini memandangi Hiashi dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam dan jika matanya bisa membunuh, Hiashi akan mati dalam seketika. Tangannya mengepal, membuat kulit bagian lengannya menjadi pucat.

Neji terlihat sangat menakutkan.

"Jaga bicaramu!" bentak Hiashi.

Neji hanya tersenyum sinis. Pandangannya beralih pada Momoka.

"Oh, jadi selama ini kau menghianati sahabatmu sendiri. Sudah berapa lama kau menjadi duri dalam daging di kehidupan ibuku? Sudah berapa lama kau tertawa saat ibuku terbaring kesakitan? Sudah berapa lama kalian bermain gila!" seolah petir yang menyambar di kala badai, tangan Hiashi mendarat di pipi mulus Neji menghasilkan sebuah tanda amarah kemerahan di kulit putihnya.

Terlihat darah segar yang mengalir dari sela bibir tipis Neji yang kemudian ia hapus dengan ibu jarinya.

Hinata hanya dapat terdiam seribu bahasa menyaksikan semua itu. Kakinya terasa lemas melihat perlakuan ayahnya, hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Hinata mundur beberapa langkah dan ia berpegang pada kursi yang berada di sampingnya, mulutnya terbuka lebar dan air mata mulai menemui jalannya… mengalir di pipi Hinata.

Ayah yang selama ini dia hargai, dia hormati, dia sayangi dan dia banggakan ternyata tak lebih dari seorang lelaki tak bermoral dan berhati iblis. Bahkan rasa sakit dan hancur yang Hinata rasakan atas semua perlakuan ayahnya pada dirinya tak sebanding dengan kenyataan pahit yang kini harus dihadapinya.

Hinata sudah terbiasa dengan semua keluhan ayahnya tentang betapa tak bergunanya dia, namun ini… kali ini, Hinata tak sanggup menerimanya

Semua itu sudah keterlaluan. Melampaui batas toleransi dan kesabarannya.

Hinata merasa takdir telah mempermainkan keutuhan keluarganya sedemikian rupa hingga tak secercapun cahaya yang terlihat. Hanya gelap dan air mata yang menghiasi.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak terima, Tuan Hiashi? Tapi inilah kenyataan. Dia merupakan sahabat baik ibu, ya sahabat… sahabat yang telah menusuknya dari belakang dan meniduri suaminya. Hanya sahabat yang tak punya harga diri dan bermoral rendahlah yang mampu melakukannya. Sungguh sahabat yang mengesankan, hm…" caci Neji.

"Lancang!" Hiashi kembali mengangkat tangannya, siap untuk menampar Neji sekali lagi.

"Pukullah. Sampai berapa kali pun kau memukulku, itu tak akan dapat mengubah kenyataan bahwa semua yang kukatakan adalah benar."

"Kau…!" Hiashi lalu memalingkan wajahnya dengan menghela napas panjang.

Kini Neji beralih memandangi Momoka dengan tatapan yang tajam. Bak srigala yang siap menerkam mangsanya, pandangan Neji membuat Momoka banjir keringat.

"Kenapa kau diam, Nyonya Sahabat Terbaik? Kau terkejut karena aku mengetahuinya? Seorang model, Abe Momoka ternyata simpanan Hyuuga Hiashi. Dia yang mengkhianati sahabat karibnya, dan tidur bersama suaminya lalu menghasilkan anak dari hubungan gelap itu." cerca Neji.

"Itu tidak benar, Neji. Aku dan—"

"Kau tahu… apa yang akan dikatakan oleh media?" Neji berhenti untuk melihat perubahan expresi di wajah Momoka. "Tentunya bukan sesuatu yang kau harapkan,"

"Neji, aku…" Momoka kembali berusaha membela dirinya.

"Cukup. Aku tak tahan mendengar namaku terucap dari mulut busukmu itu, yang ada kau membuatku mual."

"Neji, tolong dengarkan dulu…" bujuk Momoka.

"Jangan kau kira aku tidak tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan pada ibuku. Aku tahu, kaulah penyebab ibu terkena serangan jantung hingga akhirnya ibu meninggal. Kau… yang ibuku yakini sebagai sahabatnya sendiri menemui ibuku dan mengatakan bahwa kau sudah memiliki anak dengan Hyuuga Hiashi. Itulah alasanmu membawa anak haram itu bersamamu saat hari terakhir ibuku menghela napasnya."

Wajah Momoka berubah menjadi horor, dia terkejut.

"Bagaimana… kau…"

"Tidak sulit untukku mengetahui itu. Sayangnya kau harus menungguku pergi ke Otogakure untuk melakukannya."

Hinata yang mendengar semua itu kini naik pitam.

Ibunya dibunuh dan kini pembunuh ibunya berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyuman dan dengan bangganya seolah tanpa beban ataupun rasa bersalah mengumumkan bahwa dia telah berselingkuh dengan ayahnya hingga menghasilkan seorang anak.

Bahkan ayahnya pun sama sekali tak menghargai perasaan ibunya. Sama sekali tak ada duka yang tersirat di wajahnya.

"_Keterlaluan…!" _Batin Hinata menjerit.

Hinata dengan langkah cepatnya menghampiri Momoka, melawati Neji dan langsung melayangkan tangannya berusaha untuk menampar Momoka, namun sayang, usahanya itu gagal karena Hiashi menahan lengan Hinata dan berbalik menamparnya hingga Hinata terjatuh dan tak sadarkan diri.

Neji dengan sigap langsung menangkap tubuh adiknya sebelum terjatuh ke lantai yang keras. Amarah Neji memuncak melihat kejadia itu.

Hiashi mungkin boleh menamparnya, mengasarinya, namun tidak untuk Hinata. Adiknya adalah orang terakhir yang boleh terluka oleh siapapun, walau ayahnya sekali pun.

Dia langsung mendeklarasikan perang dengan Hiashi.

"Kau! Beraninya kau memukul Hinata sampai seperti ini! Ayah macam apa kau!" pekik Neji.

"Kalian memang darah dagingku namun jika kalian bisa mengikuti jalan hidupku dan mentaati peraturanku. Jadilah anak baik yang penurut dan beri salam pada ibu barumu dan adikmu, Hanabi."

Lengan Neji mengepal. Amarah mengambil alih dirinya. Matanya menatap tajam.

"Kalian puas dengan semua yang telah kalian lakukan?" tanya Neji dengan nada yang sangat tidak bersahabat dan menakutkan.

Melihat Hyuuga Jenius begitu marah dan percaya diri, hal ini membuat Hiashi berkeringat. Walau bagaimanapun Neji memegang andil yang sangat besar atas kemajuan Perusahaan Hyuuga.

"Kau…! Kau bahkan tidak hadir saat pemakaman ibu dan kini kau kembali tanpa sedikitpun penyesalan atau rasa bersalah. Belum sehari ibuku wafat, kau sudah berani membawa simpananmu beserta anak haram kalian menginjakkan kaki ke rumah ini! Sungguh tindakan yang sangat mencerminkan seorang Hyuuga; kehormatan, dan kesetiaan. Aku mengerti kenapa kau bersikeras mengirimku ke Otogakure, kau memang pintar. Tapi… sayangnya tidak terlalu pintar untuk berselingkuh dengan wanita itu." Hiashi hanya terdiam.

Kini Neji memandangi Momoka. Hasrat untuk membunuh terpancar dari matanya.

"Dan kau? Ini yang kau banggakan sebagai kesetiaan dalam persahabatan? Bermain dengan suami sahabatmu? Dunia memang gila. Atau… mungkin kau yang gila?" cemooh Neji.

"Hentikan! Stop menghinaku seolah aku yang bersalah di sini!" teriak Momoka.

Neji tertawa sinis dengan horror. "Lalu kau pikir siapa yang salah? Aku? Hinata? Atau… ibuku…sahabat yang selama ini telah kau khianati?"

"Jangan lemparkan semua kesalahan padaku! Aku tidak salah! Hiashi tidak salah! Kami tidak bersalah!" balas Momoka dengan teriakkannya yang lain.

"Tentu. Maling mengaku, penjara pun penuh. Bicara pada mayatku, maka tak ada yang akan menyangkal. Tapi karena aku masih hidup, maka inilah yang akan kau dengar."

"Kami saling mencintai! Aku mencintai Hiashi dan Hiashi mencintaiku! Ibumu lah yang menjadi penghalang cinta kami!" pekik Momoka.

"Cinta? Penghalang? Jadi ini yang kau sebut cinta? Mencintai seseorang yang sudah menjadi milik orang lain, dan menyematkan luka pada orang yang tulus menyayangimu adalah cinta? Maka kau tidak mengerti arti cinta yang sebenarnya!" Momoka menatap Neji tajam. "Oya… bukankah kau yang menjadi penghalang atau mungkin harus kusebut…perusak rumah tangga sahabatmu sendiri?" lanjut Neji.

Hinata terbangun dan cukup sadar untuk mendengar perkataan terakhir Momoka dan Neji. Hatinya terasa sakit, lengannya tanpa sadar telah berada di pipinya, merasakan rasa sakit dan pedih juga kekecewaan yang amat dalam.

Tak pernah terlintas di benaknya bahwa ayahnya akan tega menamparnya dengan begitu kerasnya hingga ia terjatuh dan pingsan.

Rasa sakit di pipinya masih terasa dengan jelas, namun semua itu tak sebanding dengan luka hatinya.

"Jangan mengatasnamakan cinta dalam permainan kotor kalian. Cinta terlalu suci untuk terucap dari mulutmu yang kotor. Jika kau mengatasnamakan cinta, kenapa kau membunuh cinta yang lain demi keegoisanmu semata? Namun jika kau mencintai seseorang yang sudah menjadi milik orang lain, seseorang yang sudah memiliki keluarga, sudah terikat suatu komitmen, maka itu bukanlah cinta namun pengkhianatan. Ibuku begitu tulus menyayangimu, bahkan…dia sudah menganggapmu seperti saudaranya sendiri. Kau diperlakukan layaknya keluarga, dan selalu diterima dengan lengan terbuka olehnya. Tapi, di mana balasanmu?" Hinata terhenti dan tersenyum sedih sambil perlahan berdiri.

"Oh…ya, inilah balasanmu; merayu suaminya, menusuknya dari belakang dan kini kau berani datang ke rumahnya tanpa sedikitpun sesal di hatimu? Sungguh tak disangka dari seorang yang menamakan dirinya sebagai sahabat." lanjut Hinata.

Wajah Hiashi memerah, amarah tampak jelas di matanya. Sorot matanya berubah menjadi tajam. Entah setan apa yang tengah merasuki Hiashi kala itu, hingga ia terlihat sangat menyeramkan.

"Cukup! Sudah cukup kau membuatku malu dan kecewa. Dan ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk melakukan sesuatu yang benar. Cepat minta maaf pada Momoka dan panggil dia ibu. Jangan lupa untuk mengajak ibu dan adikmu sarapan, mereka pasti lapar karena kami tak sempat sarapan." Perintah Hiashi.

Hinata mengepalkan jemari tangannya dan mukanya memerah karena kesal, darahnya mendidih.

"Ya, aku memang selalu menjadi debu di matamu; merepotkan, mengganggu, tak berarti, dan merupakan sebuah kesalahan. Maka dari itu…setiap prestasi yang kucapai, tak kau pedulikan. Ketika aku meraih juara umum di SMA, apa kau peduli? Ketika aku berhasil masuk sekolah kedokteran, apa kau merasa bangga? Ketika aku melakukan sumpah dokterku, apa kau ada? Tidak!" air mata mulai mengambil jalannya menitih dari mata lavender Hinata. "Apapun yang kuraih, yang kulakukan, aku tetap salah dan tak berharga di matamu… "

"Dan kini kuberikan kau kesempatan untuk menjadi anak yang baik. Ambillah." Hiashi menatap Hinata dengan dingin.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

**Dalam cerita ini **_**HAKU**_** adalah wanita dan merupakan anak dari Momochi Zabuza.  
>Abe Momoka adalah karakter yang Author karang.<br>Ceira ini berlanjut dan akan di Up-date setiap ± 2 minggu.**

**Terima Kasih atas Review-nya!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Tuan Hiashi, aku tahu manusia terkadang jenuh, dan menginginkan sesuatu yang baru, tapi ketika dia sudah terikat pada suatu komitmen maka dia akan tetap berusaha untuk setia dan berpegang teguh pada komitmennya. Dan saat itu, dia memiliki pilihan; bertahan pada komitmennya atau ingkar dan berpaling. Hanya lelaki sejatilah yang memilih untuk bertahan, karena mereka mempunyai kesadaran akan tanggung jawabnya sebagai seseorang yang telah berkomitmen." Seru Neji dengan nada yang mematikan bercampur emosi.

"Jaga mulutmu, Hyuuga Neji! Walau bagaimanapun aku tetap ayahmu dan kini Momoka telah menjadi Nyonya Hyuuga. Dia istriku, ibu kalian! Jadi kalian harus menghormatinya selayaknya kalian menghormati Yuriko." Seru Hiashi.

"Jangan bandingkan ibuku dengan wanita murahanmu itu!" teriakannya bergema. "Ibuku tidak pantas dibandingkan dengannya. Ibuku terlalu terhormat untuk dibandingkan dengan seorang murahan sepertinya."

"Terhormat? Bagiku dia merupakan wanita yang payah, dia tidak pernah memberiku kepuasan selama pernikahan kami. Hanya satu hal yang kusyukuri darinya; dia memberikan seorang pewaris yang jenius sepertimu walaupun harus diiringi oleh putri yang lemah sepertinya." Mata Hishi menatap tajam pada Hinata.

"Tutup mulutmu, pria tua!" kini Neji benar-benar kesal, amarahnya meluap. "Persetan denganmu dan wanita jalang itu!"

Hiashi hendak menampar Neji namun Momoka tiba-tiba mencegahnya. "Tidak, Hiashi…! Mungkin akan lebih baik jika aku saja yang pergi. Aku tidak mau membuat keluargamu hancur…"

"Di mana otakmu? Kau telah sukses melakukannya!" sela Neji.

Momoka menangis, "…sungguh Neji, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menghancurkan keluargamu… Hiashi, kurasa sebaiknya aku pergi saja." Momoka menarik lengan Hanabi dan pergi. "Ayo Hanabi, kita pergi."

"Tapi Bu… aku ingin tinggal di sini… aku tak mau kembali ke sana…" pinta Hanabi. "Ayah… tolong aku! Aku ingin di sini… aku tak mau pergi…aku menyukai rumah ini! Ibu, lepaskan aku!"

"Momoka! Hanabi! Jangan pergi!" seru Hiashi.

"Biarkan saja wanita jalang itu pergi. Karena aku tak sudi dia menginjakkan kakinya di Rumah Hyuuga dan mengotori tempat ini. Jika kau ingin pergi bersamanya… pergilah. Dan jangan pernah berpikir untuk kembali lagi ke rumah ini," seru Neji pelan namun mematikan.

"Ini rumahku dan aku berhak untuk kembali ke sini kapanpun aku mau! Dan aku tak perlu meminta persetujuanmu untuk membawa seseorang tinggal di sini, apalagi istriku sendiri! Adapun yang harus pergi dari sini, itu adalah kau dan adikmu yang payah itu!" balas Hiashi.

Saat Hiashi hendak mengejar Momoka namun Neji menghentikan langkahnya dengan berkata, "Tuan Hiashi… jangan lupa bahwa aku adalah pewaris Hyuuga Company. Dan Hinata memiliki seperempat dari saham Hyuuga Company yang diberikan oleh Ibu padanya. Sudah menjadi Tradisi Hyuuga untuk memberikan semua itu saat kami sudah berumur 22 tahun,"

Hiashi terhenti dan menatap Neji dengan tatapan penuh kebencian, hal itu membuat Neji semakin sadar bahwa ayahnya benar-benar telah berubah. Bukan lagi Hyuuga Hiashi yang penuh wibawa dan kehormatan, melainkan seorang pecundang.

"Kalian puas sekarang?" pekik Hiashi saat ia tak dapat lagi melihat bayangan Momoka dan putrinya. "Dasar anak-anak durhaka! Ka—" Hiashi terhenti seketika dengan lengannya memegangi dadanya, mukanya kesakitan.

"Ayah…!" teriak Hinata sambil menghampirinya dan berusaha menolong ayahnya namun Hiashi mendorong Hinata dan masih sempat berusaha memakinya.

"Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa?" pekik Neji.

"Aku tak apa, kak. Cepat tolong ayah…!" sahut Hinata.

"Tapi…"

"Cepat kak! Aku takut penyakit jantung ayah kambuh…!"

"Shit!" seru Neji.

-.

"Tenanglah Hinata, dia pasti baik-baik saja. Kau jangan cemas… berhentilah menangis. Kau sudah menangis beberapa hari terakhir ini." Neji berusaha menenangkan Hinata.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Hinata," Hinata pun menoleh saat dia mendengarnya. "Makanlah, kau pasti lapar. Kubawakan makanan kesukaanmu."

"Syukurlah kau datang, dia tak mau makan." Ujar Neji pada Itachi.

"Itachi… aku tidak lapar. Berikan saja pada Kak Neji," gumam Hinata.

"Tapi kau belum makan sejak kemarin, Hinata," ucap Neji pelan.

"Tapi aku tidak lapar Kak…" Hinata mulai berdiri pelan.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Neji khawatir.

"Aku ingin ke kamar mandi."

Keadaan ini membuat Neji semakin pusing.

Ketika Neji hendak menghampiri Hinata, Itachi menahannya. "Biar aku," Neji mengangguk pelan dan kembali duduk menunggu kabar Hiashi.

-.

Itachi menunggui Hinata yang sedang di toilet dengan sabar. Ia bersandar pada dinding rumah sakit sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya di dada, kepalanya tertunduk menatapi lantai rumah sakit.

Setelah waktu yang cukup lama akhirnya Hinata keluar dan tersenyum lemah ketika melihat Itachi berdiri di sana menunggunya. Itachi membalas senyumannya.

"Ayo,"

Itachi meraih lengan Hinata dan menuntunnya ke taman rumah sakit dan mereka duduk di bawah sebuah pohon apel dan menyandarkan dirinya di situ.

Itachi mengusapi bahu Hinata dengan kepala wanita yang ia cintai bersandar di dadanya. Tak sepatah katapun terucap, mereka terus seperti itu untuk beberapa saat.

"Makanlah…" seru Itachi sambil menyodorkan makanan yang ia bawa tadi.

Hinata hanya menggeleng pelan. Itachi terus membujuknya untuk makan, namun Hinata terus menolak.

"…Hinata, kau akan sakit dan Neji akan down… apa kau mau melihatnya bersedih? Bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk menjaganya pada mendiang ibumu," Hinata hanya diam. Dan Itachi tahu bahwa upayanya untuk membujuk Hinata sudah hampir berhasil.

Akhirnya Hinata mau makan walau hanya sedikit, dan Itachi mulai lega.

Lalu mereka kembali diam.

"Itachi…" suara Hinata sangat pilu.

"Hm?"

"Boleh kan, aku bertanya…"

"Katakanlah,"

"Apa… apa kau mencintaiku?" Itachi terkejut mendengar pertanyaan kekasihnya itu. Bukankah itu semua sudah jelas; perasaannya pada gadis itu, seluruh dunia pun tahu.

"Apa aku terlihat tidak mencintaimu?" Itachi menjawab dengan pertanyaannya yang lain.

Hinata menggeleng pelan, "Cukup katakan saja… aku ingin mendengarnya,"

Itachi kini membelai rambut Hinata, dan menatap jauh ke depan. "Aku mencintaimu, Hinata, bahkan aku pun menyayangimu,"

"Lalu… apakah aku salah jika aku mengharapkan kau akan mencintaiku selamanya?"

Itachi menggeleng. Hinata kembali melontarkan pertanyaannya pada Itachi;

"Jika…suatu hari nanti kau bertemu seseorang yang kau cintai lebih dari kau mencintaiku… apakah kau akan meninggalkanku?"

Itachi tersenyum dan tertawa kecil, "Itu semua tak akan pernah terjadi," tegasnya.

"Kita sedang berandai-andai… dan tak ada hal yang tak mungkin…"

Itachi menjawabnya dengan tenang, "Tentu saja tidak. Andaipun hari itu tiba, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, karena aku sudah memilihmu, dan sebesar apapun rasa ketertarikanku pada wanita itu… semua itu tak akan pernah mengubah semua ini, kita, dan komitmen yang kita jalani. Yang kubutuhkan hanyalah kepercayaanmu…"

"Kenapa?"

"…Tentu saja karena kita sudah memiliki komitmen untuk bersama, adapun kalanya seseorang itu bosan itu manusiawi, namun aku akan memilih untuk melaksanakan tanggung jawabku, karena pria yang sejati tak pernah mengingkari janjinya. Maka dari itu jangan pernah membuat janji yang tak dapat kau tepati,"

Itachi merasakan sesuatu yang hangat membasahi bajunya, dan tak salah lagi itu adalah air mata Hinata.

"Terima kasih…Itachi…," Itachi menghapus air mata di wajah Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Berhentilah menangis, aku tak suka melihat air bening ini ada di pipimu." Ucap Itachi dengan lembut sembari menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Hinata. "Melihatnya… membuatku merasa lemah dan tak berdaya." Bisik Itachi dengan tatapan yang berbeda dari yang biasanya, Hinata tak tahu bagaimana untuk mendeskripsikannya, namun yang jelas adalah ia menyukai tatapan yang satu ini.

Sangat menyukainya.

"Kau tahu…Itachi…" gumam Hinata.

"Hm…?"

Hinata menengadah dan menatap kedua mata onyx Itachi, tangannya meraba bagian pipi Itachi dengan lembut dan ia berkata, "Saat aku mengingatmu… aku tahu bahwa masih ada pria yang dapat dipercaya."

"Kuanggap itu sebagai pujian,"

-.

"Apa yang kubaca ini benar?" tanya seorang wanita berambut blonde pada temannya di telepon.

"Entahlah… saat ini aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Pasalnya aku belum bisa menemui Hinata ataupun Neji karena aku masih berada di Suna. Aku sudah mencoba menghubungi mereka, namun tak satupun yang bisa kuhubungi. Kucoba menelepon ke rumahnya, namun pelayan mereka bilang Hinata dan Neji tak bisa diganggu. Aku belum tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya, tapi… jika yang diberitakan memang benar maka aku tak bisa bayangkan bagaimana keadaan Hinata." Balas wanita berambut pink dengan cemas.

"Em… kau benar, Sakura. Aku tak bisa membayangkan apa yang dirasakan oleh Hinata. Dia pasti hancur… jika Neji, aku yakin dia bisa mengatasinya dengan cukup rasional, namun, Hinata…? Aku tak yakin dia bisa menghadapi semua itu,"

Sakura menghela napas panjang. "Ya, dan untuk pertama kalinya, kita memiliki pikiran yang sama, Ino."

Ino tertawa di ujung telepon sana. "You got the point," serunya.

"Mungkin kini yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah berdo'a pada Tuhan,"

"Yeah… I think so…"

"Lalu… kapan kau akan pulang ke Konoha?"

"Secepatnya."

"Good,"

**To Be Continued…**

**Selamat Idul Fitri 1432 H. Minal'aidzin wal faidzin, mohon maaf lahir & batin.**

**Chapter ini Nevin upload sebagai hadiah Lebaran.  
>-Nevin c'Edelweys-<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 Pengertian

Hari telah berlalu.

Hiashi sudah siuman dan keadaannya mulai stabil. Neji memutuskan untuk membawa Hiashi pulang ke Kediaman Hyuuga karena pers mulai menyudutkan mereka.

Apalagi setelah beberapa wartawan yang menyadari bahwa Hiashi sama sekali tak nampak saat pemakaman istrinya, di tambah mereka yang sedang mengawasi Kediaman Hyuuga melihat Abe Momoka keluar dari mobil Hiashi bersama seorang anak perempuan yang memiliki mata Hyuuga.

Dan mereka pun mengetahui Momoka keluar dari Kediaman Hyuuga dengan berlinang air mata lalu pergi dengan taxi yang kebetulan sedang lewat dan di susul oleh Hiashi yang masuk rumah sakit.

_Perfect…_ benar-benar perfect.

Berbagai macam asumsi diberitakan media.

Rumor menyebar dengan cepat.

Kini hampir semua infotainment menyiarkan kabar tentang Keretakan Keluarga Hyuuga. Namun tidak ada seorangpun dari keluarga Hyuuga yang angkat bicara.

Neji sudah tak bisa lagi duduk dengan tenang di kantornya. Hinata tak bisa bekerja dengan leluasa. Hal itu menyebabkan mereka sangat tidak nyaman.

Karena Hinata tak bisa menahan media yang terus melemparinya dengan pertanyaan yang benar-benar tak ingin ia jawab. Khususnya mengenai hubungan Momoka dan Ayahnya. Setiap harinya, Hinata akan diantar oleh Neji atau sopir Keluarga Hyuuga ke Senju Hospital dan Itachi akan menjemputnya saat pulang kerja, kecuali jika Itachi ada rapat dan urusan yang tidak bisa ditunda.

-0-0-0-

"Kak Neji…"

Suara Hinata terdengar membuyarkan lamunan Neji yang sedang melayang entah ke mana. Neji menoleh ke arahnya, melihat Hinata menghampirinya dan duduk di kursi berlawanan dengannya. Di tangannya, Hinata membawa segelas minuman yang terlihat hangat karena asap putih terlihat di atasnya.

Neji tersenyum lemah.

Hinata menaruh minuman itu di meja kerja Neji. "Minumlah dulu… kakak pasti lelah, aku sudah buatkan teh hangat kesukaanmu."

"Terima kasih banyak, Hinata."

Ditaruhnya semua lembaran yang ada di genggamannya dan beralih untuk menikmati secangkir teh hijau hangat buatan Hinata.

Hari itu adalah hari sabtu dan Hinata sedang libur kerja hingga ia memilih untuk menemani Neji yang tetap bekerja di rumah. Neji enggan untuk pergi ke kantor karena merasa risih dengan semua wartawan yang memenuhi area Perusahaan Hyuuga.

Mereka pun ngobrol dan melupakan sejenak beban hidup. Hinata selalu tersenyum, apalagi saat Neji mulai menggodanya dengan pertanyaan seputar Uchiha Itachi.

"…jadi, apa saja yang kalian lakukan sepulang kerja?"

Pipi Hinata memerah. "Kakak…! Berhentilah menggodaku…"

Neji tertawa melihat Hinata, "Kau benar-benar lucu."

Pipi Hinata semakin merah, bahkan ia kini lebih merah daripada tomat.

"Tuh kan… expresimu itu loh, tak hentinya membuatku tertawa," goda Neji sambil kembali meminum teh-nya.

"Kakak… jangan begitu, aku hanya…" Hinata tak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya karena ada salah satu pelayan yang masuk dan memberitahukan bahwa di ruang tamu ada Momoka dan anaknya.

Tawa Neji kini berubah menjadi amarah dan kebencian. Tatapannya menjadi tajam dan sangat tidak bersahabat, bahkan sampai membuat pelayan yang memberi tahu mereka menjadi gemetar ketakutan. Suaranya terdengar sangat menakutkan;

"Usir dia! Dan jangan pernah biarkan dia menginjakkan kakinya lagi di Rumah Hyuuga!" Hinata terus memandangi Neji yang kini berbalik membelakanginya.

"Tunggu. Biarkan saja dia," ucap Hinata kepada pelayan itu.

Dalam sekejap Neji berteriak pada Hinata. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Hinata!"

"Kak…" Hinata kini beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri kakaknya tersayang lalu meraih lengannya. Hinata berusaha menatap Neji tepat di matanya. Namun Neji terus menghindar. "Kakak… tatap mataku, lihatlah aku… aku bisa jelaskan…"

Lalu Neji menatap Hinata dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam hingga membuat Hinata menelan ludah beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya kembali bicara. "Kakak… sebaiknya untuk sekarang kita mengalah dulu…"

Hinata menunggu untuk Neji mengatakan pendapatnya, namun tak sepatah katapun terucap dari bibir tipis Neji.

"…Kak, ayah sedang sakit… dan dia tak mau meminum obat ataupun makan jika bukan oleh wanita itu. Sejak kemarin kita berusaha untuk membuatnya makan, namun dia tetap menolak bahkan ia tak mau kalau kita menjenguknya di kamar." Neji melepaskan lengannya dari genggaman Hinata dan kembali membelakanginya. Menatap taman belakang lewat jendela.

"Aku tak suka." Suara Neji yang tajam membuat bulu kuduk Hinata berdiri.

Hinata menarik napas dan menaruh lengannya di bahu Neji, "Kakak… ibu sudah meninggalkan kita, dan kini hanya ayah yang kita miliki. Aku tahu ini tak mudah. Bahkan ini merupakan hal tersulit yang pernah kulakukan. Tapi, kita akan sangat menyesalinya jika sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Ayah… hanya karena keegoisan kita." Neji tetap diam.

"Kakak… ayah kini sedang sakit, kita harus mencoba untuk mengerti, walau bagaimanapun dia adalah ayah kita. Entah ia akui atau tidak." Hinata kini menyandarkan keningnya di punggung Neji, suaranya serak dan lemah. "Aku tak ingin kehilangan ayah setelah kehilangan ibu… aku tak mau kehilangan aaayaah…. Kaaak… kkummooohon… hanya sampai ayah… ayah sembuh…"

Air mata mulai menitih dari mata lavender Hinata, mengalir dan membasahi kemeja Neji. Hal ini membuat Neji membalikkan badan dan memeluknya. Neji memeluk adiknya itu dengan erat, dan membelai rambut indigo-nya berusaha menenangkannya. Hatinya luluh melihat tangis Hinata.

Jika ada seseorang yang tak ingin Neji sakiti, itu adalah Hinata.

Neji menghela napas panjang, berusaha meredam amarahnya. "Baiklah… hanya sampai pak tua itu sembuh." Jawab Neji sambil melepas pelukannya dan mengecup kening Hinata lembut. "Sekarang berhentilah menangis…" ujarnya dan kembali meleburkan Hinata dalam peluknya.

"M-maaf…Kak Neji…" ucap Hinata di tengah tangisnya. "Aku tahu ini sulit. Dan percayalah… ini juga sulit bagiku… tapi, kumohon kau mengerti… kali ini saja…"

Neji menyandarkan dagunya di atas kepala Hinata dan berbisik, "Aku tahu,"

-0-0-0-

Hari pun berlalu.

Kini Momoka dan putrinya, Hanabi tinggal bersama Neji dan Hinata.

Sesungguhnya Hinata tidak menyukai hal ini, namun apa daya, Hiashi selalu menginginkan Momoka di sampingnya dan selalu mengusir Hinata sejauh mungkin darinya.

Lama kelamaan, hal itu menyebabkan Momoka menjadi besar kepala. Apalagi melihat perlakuan Hiashi pada Hinata, yang sama sekali tak mencerminkan kasih sayang layaknya ayah dan anak. Kenyataan itu membuat Momoka semakin berani, khususnya karena Neji jarang sekali terlihat berada di Kediaman Hyuuga.

Pagi itu adalah pagi yang cerah, matahari bersinar dan burung-burung pun berkicau. Hinata sedang libur bekerja dan memutuskan untuk menemani ayahnya di rumah.

Hinata mendapati Hiashi sedang bersantai dengan bermandikan sinar matahari pagi yang sehat. Hal pertama yang hinggap di benak Hinata adalah untuk membawakan ayahnya tercinta sarapan dan membantunya minum obat.

Tak lama kemudian Hinata membawa makanan dan obat untuk ayahnya. Dia menghampiri Hiashi. "Ayah… ini kubawakan sarapan dan obat. Pasti kau belum sarapan, kan?"

Hiashi menoleh padanya lalu hendak beranjak pergi namun Hinata menghentikannya dengan menahan laju kursi roda ayahnya. "Ayah… makanlah dulu, ini demi kesehatanmu." Bujuknya.

Hiashi menatap Hinata tajam dan berkata dengan suara yang sangat dingin. "Aku tak mau makan makanan yang ada hubungannya denganmu dan jika memang kau ingin aku sembuh, sebaiknya kau enyah saja dari dunia ini dan berhentilah menjadi duri dalam daging di kehidupanku dan Momoka!"

Hati Hinata hancur mendengar perkataan Hiashi, rasanya seperti ada benda tajam yang perlahan menyayat-nyayat hatinya.

Hinata ingin menangis, namun air matanya seolah mengering. Hinata ingin berteriak, namun suaranya seolah menghilang. Yang bisa Hinata lakukan adalah diam dan melihat Hiashi perlahan pergi dengan kursi rodanya, bahkan kedua kaki Hinata pun seolah kehilangan tenaga.

Hinata mulai kehilangan keseimbangannya. Kedua kakinya terasa lemas. Tangannya mulai tak kuasa menahan nampan yang berisikan makanan juga obat milik ayahnya itu.

Hinata hampir terjatuh saat ia mendengar suara Momoka, "Hiashi sayang, ini aku bawakan sarapan untukmu. Maaf aku membuatmu menunggu, aku hanya ingin memastikan kau mendapatkan yang terbaik!" seru Momoka.

"Ah." Hiashi pun tersenyum manis, Hinata dapat melihat kebahagiaan di matanya. Ayahnya terlihat sangat bahagia saat mendapatkan makanan dari wanita itu. Tapi kenapa dia tak mau menerima makanan dari anaknya sendiri? Kenapa ayahnya lebih memilih orang lain daripada Hinata, darah dagingnya?

Berbagai macam pertanyaan muncul di benak Hinata. Dan setiap pertanyaan yang terlintas di pikirannya hanya menambah rasa sakit di dada Hinata. Hingga pertanyaan yang sangat menyakitkan pun muncul.

"_Apakah aku sama sekali tak berarti di matanya?" _

Pertanyaan itu membuat Hinata benar-benar down. Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang menusuk dadanya hingga jantungnya berhenti berdetak dan napasnya terasa berat.

"Kau memang yang terbaik, sangat berbeda dengan Yuriko. Dia tak pernah melakukan sesuatu dengan benar!" ucap Hiashi. Lalu Momoka dan Hiashi pun tertawa bersama.

"Mereka tertawa… kenapa? Mereka menertawakan aku? Tidak! Mereka menertawakan mendiang Ibu. Mereka menertawakan Ibu-ibuku-istrinya yang belum lama meninggal… wanita yang telah memberikannya dua orang anak. Wanita yang menyia-nyiakan hidupnya bersama pria seperti dia. Wanita yang… wanita yang mencintainya sampai akhir hayatnya… wanita yang mengorbankan segalanya demi lelaki itu. Dan kini apa yang mereka lakukan…? Mentertawakannya…? Ibuku… wanita yang selalu dia sakiti!" batin Hinata menjerit.

Entah dari mana Hinata mendapatkan kekuatan yang berhasil membuatnya melangkah menghampiri ayah dan wanita yang sudah menghancurkan keluarganya itu.

Saat Hinata sampai di hadapan mereka, Momoka lah yang lebih dulu berbicara. "Ah… Hinata! Bagaimana tidurmu? Nyenyak? Karena aku tidur sangat nyenyak semalam… khususnya karena Hiashi berada di sampingku," lalu Momoka tertawa.

Ingin hati merobek-robek mulutnya atau meninjunya saat itu juga hingga tawanya itu padam. Namun Hinata memilih untuk mengikuti permainannya dan menjawab dengan suara yang semanis mungkin.

"Tentu saja. Kau pasti tidur dengan nyenyak. Bagaimana tidak? Setelah bertahun-tahun hanya dapat menjadi wanita simpanan, kini kau menjadi seorang Nyonya. Oops! Sorry… aku terlalu banyak bicara."

"K-kau!" pekik Momoka dengan mata mendelik.

"Kenapa? Aku salah? Aha… aku lupa. Kau kan satu tingkat lebih rendah dari pelacur. Mengingat sahabatmu baru meninggal beberapa hari yang lalu dan kau sudah berani merebut suaminya dan menyebut dirimu Nyonya Hyuuga. Kau memang benar-benar tiada duanya!" Hinata tersenyum dengan kepuasan terpancar dari mata lavender-nya.

"Khususnya karena tak ada wanita lain yang sama dneganmu; lebih rendah dari pelacur." Gumam Hinata.

Hinata tidak menyangka bahwa yang merasa tersinggung adalah ayahnya. "Cukup! Kau menghina ibumu seperti itu! Sekarang cepat minta maaf!" bentak Hiashi.

Hinata hanya diam dan tak bergeming sedikitpun. Ia mengabaikan perintah ayahnya namun dalam hatinya Hinata sedang mengalami pertarungan yang kuat dengan dirinya sendiri; ia sedang berjuang untuk dapat tetap berdiri dan tidak menangis di hadapan Hiashi dan Momoka. Ia ingin membuktikan bahwa ia adalah gadis yang kuat.

"Kau—"

Momoka langsung menghentikan Hiashi, "Hiashi sayang… jangan begitu padanya. Aku yakin, Hinata Kecil hanya masih belum bisa menerima aku sebagai ibunya. Maklumlah, dia baru saja ditinggal ibunya. Benarkan, Hinata?" Hinata hanya membalikkan wajahnya tanpa berkata apapun.

"Ah…! Lihat! Apa yang dibawa Hinata Kecil! Dia pasti ingin membawakanmu sarapan, dan… obat!" ujar Momoka sambil melihat apa yang ada di nampan yang Hinata bawa. "Hiashi… kurasa kau hari ini memakan makanan yang Hinata bawa. Dia kan anakmu,"

Momoka berusaha mengambil makanan yang tadi ia berikan pada Hiashi namun Hiashi tak mau memberikannya. "Tidak! Aku lebih menyukai makanan yang kau bawa! Aku tak mau makanan menjijikkan itu!" jawab Hiashi, membuat Momoka tersenyum victorious.

Hinata hanya menggit bibir bawahnya karena menahan kesal.

"Well… kau dengar itu, kan, Hianata…? Sepertinya Hiashi lebih meyukai yang aku pilih daripada itu," Momoka menunjuk ke makanan yang Hinata bawa, seolah makanan itu tak layak untuk dikonsumsi. "Pilihanmu." Ejeknya.

Hinata sudah tak bisa lagi menahan emosi dan air matanya mendengar cemoohan Momoka, namun saat itu suara Itachi terdengar.

"Jika Tuan Hiashi tak mau memakannya, biar aku saja," suara langkah kaki Itachi yang cepat dan hentakan sepatunya yang berat terdengar. Tak lama kemudian Itachi berada tepat di samping Hinata.

"Pagi, Tuan Hiashi." Sapa Itachi. "Hinata, dan…" mata Itachi memandangi wanita yang berdiri tepat di samping Hiashi. "Kau pasti, Abe Momoka."

"Pagi, Itachi." Balas Hiashi dengan sopan.

Momoka tersenyum lebar dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Itachi, "Ah… matamu jeli, Uchiha! Aku Abe Momoka, dan aku—"

Itachi mengangkat jemarinya untuk menghentikan ucapan Momoka. "Aku sudah tahu. Kau sangat terkenal, kau tahu?" Momoka tersenyum bangga. "Khususnya akhir-akhir ini. Kau adalah wanita simpanan Tuan Hiashi, benar?"

Kini wajah Momoka berubah menjadi merah padam namun Itachi tidak terlalu mempedulikannya dan melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Tuan Hiashi, aku pernah menjadi salah satu dari berbagai orang yang mengagumimu karena insting-mu yang sangat tajam. Sayangnya insting-mu tak setajam itu, untuk memilih wanita-" Itachi kembali memandangi Momoka. "-Yang tak sebanding dengan Nyonya Yuriko." Itachi kini tertawa kecil. "Ah. Maaf… aku sungguh tak sopan. Bagaimana mungkin aku dapat membandingkan Nyonya Yuriko dengan wanita yang jelas bukan level-nya."

Hiashi dan Momoka kini berubah menjadi sangat marah, namun walau bagaimanapun Hiashi kali ini tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia tak mungkin memaki Itachi, khususnya Uchiha Itachi, karena Uchiha adalah rekan bisnisnya yang sangat kuat.

"Hiashi, sayang…! Katakana sesuatu!" seru Momoka.

Itachi tersenyum puas dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan. "Itu akibatnya karena berani menyakiti Hinata,"pikir Itachi.

"Apa yang kau harap kukatakan?" bisik Hiashi pelan.

Momoka menyilangkan lengannya di dada dengan cemberut.

"Baiklah… kurasa aku dan Hinata hanya mengganggu waktu kalian saja, sebaiknya kami pergi." Lalu Itachi menuntun Hinata pergi dan terhenti. "Ah… hampir aku lupa. Cepat sembuh, ya, Tuan. Rasanya aku rindu melihatmu berada di headline Konoha News untuk menghibur setiap pagiku dengan pidatomu tentang kebanggaan Keluarga Hyuuga atas Kehormatan mereka."

Hiashi hanya dapat diam.

_**To Be Continued….**_


	5. Chapter 5

"Hinata..." suara Itachi membuat Hinata sadar dari lamunannya dan tersenyum pada lelaki yang ia cintai itu.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Itachi. "Ini sudah yang ke-4 kalinya aku memanggil namamu, kau tahu,"

"Maafkan aku, Itachi," ucap Hinata. "Aku hanya… entahlah. Aku bingung. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Apakah aku harus bersedih karena telah bersikap kurang baik di hadapan ayah atau aku harus merasa senang karena sudah memiliki keberanian untuk melakukan semua itu." Hinata terbata-bata.

Itachi mengulurkan lengannya dan mengangkat dagu Hinata, membuat mata Hinata menatap mata hitam Uchiha yang tajam.

"Saat kau melawan perintah orang tuamu, itu memang salah. Tapi…" kini Itachi menempatkan lengannya di kedua bahu Hinata. "Jika mereka menyuruhmu melakukan sesuatu hal yang tidak baik dan kau tahu itu, maka kau berhak untuk memperingatkan mereka tentang kesalahannya. Dan, sebagai seorang anak, kau pun harus membela orang tuamu. Jadi, saat kau membela ibumu di depan Ayah dan Ibu Tirimu, kau tidak salah. Karena walau bagaimanapun, ayah dan ibu tirimulah yang kali ini berada di tempat yang salah."

Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. Ia merasa bahwa bebannya kini telah musnah ketika mendengar nasihat Itachi.

"Terima kasih, Itachi…" lengan kanan Hinata meraih lengan Itachi yang berada di pundaknya. "Terima kasih karena kau selalu ada di saat aku membutuhkanmu."

Hinata tersenyum manis dan Itachi merasakan suatu kebahagiaan yang luar biasa ketika ia melihat senyuman itu.

"Kau siap untuk bersenang-senang?" tanya Itachi.

Hinata mengangguk.

Itachi memakaikan Hinata topi dan kaca mata. "Aku yakin dii luar sana banyak reporter yang siap membuatmu buta dengan semua kamera mereka."

Hinata tertawa. Tak pernah ia sangka kalau akhirnya ia akan melihat sisi ini dari seorang Mr. Perfect Uchiha, yang biasanya selalu kaku dan acuh. Bahkan Hinata sempat bingung bagaimana Itachi bisa hidup dengan kaku seperti itu, tidakkah ia merasa bosan?

Jawabannya hanya Tuhan dan Itachi-lah yang tahu.

-.

"Tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan?" gumam Neji lirih.

Neji meremas rambutnya.

Kepalanya tertunduk, kertas-kertas menumpuk di meja kerjanya. Wajahnya sangat berantakan. Sudah beberapa hari ia tak pulang, bahkan Hinata sudah sering menelponnya dan membujuknya untuk pulang bahkan sampai menyusulnya ke kantor namun Neji tetap menolak.

"Tolong beri aku petunjukmu… bantulah aku untuk menahan amarah yang kurasakan ini. Aku tak mau meninggalkan Hinata sendiri bersama Wanita Iblis itu. Aku tak bisa membayangkan apa yang wanita itu lakukan pada adikku yang lugu." Neji mendesah akibat frustasi. "Setiap kali aku melihat wajahnya, atau wajah dari anak haram itu, rasanya aku ingin mencincang mereka dan membunuhnya pelan-pelan. Dulu aku sangat bangga akan pengendalian diri ku yang sangat baik dan hampir menyaingi Pemuda Sabaku, namun kali ini… aku tetap tak bisa!" seru batinnya.

Teriakkan frustasi terdengar dari mulut Neji. Ia kini membenci dirinya sendiri karena ketidakmampuannya untuk menahan emosi dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian;

"Tuan Neji, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan anda." Suara sekertarisnya terdengar.

"Siapa?" tanya Neji singkat, wajahnya tetap fokus dengan lembaran-lembaran yang sedang ia pelajari.

"Seorang wanita, bernama Momochi Haku. Ia berkata bahwa ia mengenal anda."

Neji terkejut mendengar nama itu. Sudah lama Neji larut dalam kesedihan yang disebabkan oleh wanita dengan nama itu, dan kini wanita itu kembali setelah menggoreskan luka di hatinya.

-.

"Itachi…?"

Itachi hanya diam dan matanya tajam menatap ke depan, mobilnya melaju dengan sangat cepat.

"Itachi… bukankah kau seharusnya mengambil jalur yang lain?" tanya Hinata.

Itachi menambah gigi mobilnya sembari menjawab, "Tidak jika kita akan ke airport."

Hinata bingung mendengar kalau Itachi membawanya menuju airport. "Kenapa airport?"

Kali ini Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya paa Hinata dan tersenyum jail. "Kau lihat saja,"

Hinata memutuskan untuk percaya pada Itachi dan mereka melalui perjalanan dalam sunyi. Namun Hinata maupun Itachi tak keberatan atas kesunyian yang menyelimti perjalanan mereka.

Akhirnya mereka pun sampai di Konoha International Airport.

Itachi pun langsung membawa Hinata masuk ke airport dan melihat ke jam tangannya. "Kurasa dia sekarang sudah sampai. Ayo,"

Hinata masih bertanya-tanya, kenapa Itachi mengajaknya ke Konoha International Airport? Apakah Sasuke pulang ke Konoha? Atau… Madara, sepupunya? Namun setahu Hinata, Sasuke tak mungkin pulang tanpa memberi tahukan, Jika Madara… entahlah, Hinata tak yakin. Ia tak yakin apakah hubungan Madara dan Itachi sudah membaik?

Hinata tidak pernah mengerti apa sebenarnya yang terjadi antara Itachi dan Madara, namun sepengetahuan Hinata, Itachi dan Madara tidak pernah akur. Dan Itachi pun selalu mengelak saat Hinata bertanya tentang Madara.

"Ah. Itu dia," ucap Itachi dan menuntun Hinata menuju seorang gadis yang Hinata yakin, dan tak salah lagi adalah sahabatnya; Yamanaka Ino. Di samping Ino, Hinata bisa melihat seorang wanita berambut pink. Dan hanya ada satu wanita berambut pink yang akan selalu berargumen dengan Ino. Tentu saja, siapa lagi selain Haruno Sakura.

"Ino! Seharusnya kau membelikanku yang berwarna pink!" seru Sakura.

Ino terlihat acuh dan menjawab dengan santai, "Sakura… kau cantik dengan warna apapun, kau ingat?"

"Aku tahu! Tapi… tidak untuk hitam!" balas Sakura.

"Ya…ya… whatever…"

"Ino…!"

"Hey…! Tidakkah kau letih setelah menempuh perjalanan dari Suna?" balas Ino.

"Oh…yeah… aku letih. Aku? Letih. Tentu saja…! Aku memang sangat letih! Namun aku tidak bodoh seperti seseorang bernama Ino yang tak bisa membedakan antara warna pink dan hitam!" seru Sakura.

"Apa kau bilang!"

Hinata tertawa kecil menyaksikan tingkah mereka. Melihat kedua sahabat karibnya begitu dekat membuat Hinata melupakan semua kesedihannya. Senyumannya kembali yang kini diiringi oleh tawa. Hatinya sangat bahagia melihat mereka kembali.

Dan saat itu Itachi melepaskan genggaman tangannya, lalu Hinata dengan sendirinya menghampiri kedua sahabat baiknya yang kini mengetahui keberadaannya.

Ino terlihat terkejut juga bahagia melihat Hinata datang untuk menjemputnya. Dia langsung berlari dan merangkul Hinata dengan pelukan super-nya.

"Hina Sayang! Aku senang kau di sini untuk menjemputku!" seru Ino.

Di samping lain, Sakura kini tersenyum melihat Hinata yang tertawa dan bahagia. Lalu dia melihat bahwa Hinata hampir mati karena pelukan Ino yang memang sangat dahsyat. Ia perlahan menghampiri mereka dan melerainya. "Hey, hey, hey… kau bisa membunuhnya, bodoh!"

Dan mereka pun kembali saling memaki. Membuat Hinata tertawa semakin lebar.

Meihat Hinata yang tertawa lepas, Ino dan Sakura pun kini ikut tertawa bersamanya. "Kami senang bisa melihatmu tertawa, Hinata-ku Sayang! Benarkan, Sakura?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Tapi… bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini, Hinata? Seharusnya kedatangan kami kan, menjadi sebuah kejutan!"

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya, dan di sana mereka dapat melihat Uchiha Itachi berdiri tak jauh dari Hinata dengan sebuah senyuman kecil di wajah tampannya.

Mendadak sakura dan Ino menelan ludah mereka.

"Hey, Ino… apakah ini hanya halusinasiku saja, atau memang aku sedang melihat seorang Uchiha tersenyum?" bisik Sakura.

"Entahlah… tapi kurasa melihatnya seperti itu, lebih menakutkan daripada melihatnya acuh dan dingin." Jawab Ino dengan bisikan yang lain.

"Menyeramkan!" teriak mereka berdua bersamaan.

**To Be Continued…**

Page | 3


	6. Chapter 6

"Apa kamu tidak mampir dulu, Itachi?" tanya Hinata dengan suaranya yang lembut.

Itachi menatapnya dan menjawab, "Maaf Hinata, aku sangat ingin mampir. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan." Melihat ekspresi bahagianya berganti menjadi kekecewaan pada wajah gadis yang ia sukai, Itachi merasa bersalah. "Mungkin lain kali." Tambahnya.

kekecewaan Hinata berganti menjadi sebuah tersenyuman lemah. "Baiklah." Ucapnya.

Itachi tersenyum kecil. "Hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu." suaranya terdengar serius.

hinata menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Hm. Jangan khawatir."

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu." Setelah itu Itachi pergi meninggalkan Kediaman Hyuuga.

Hinata melambaikan tangannya seiring kepergian Itachi dan berkata, "Bye…"

Hinata menghela nafas panjang dan memasuki rumah setelah mobil Itachi hilang dari pandangan matanya. Kebahagiaan yang Hinata rasakan karena ia dapat bertemu kembali dengan kedua teman lamanya kini mulai hilang diselimuti oleh perasaan gelisah yang senantiasa mengiringi setiap langkah yang ia ambil.

Dulu...

Rumah yang kini ia masuki merupakan tempat yang selalu ia nantikan setiap harinya, khususnya setelah hari yang melelahkan di sekolah atau di rumah sakit, dan setelah hari yang sedih saat cinta pertamanya berkencan dengan sahabatnya saat di SMA, maka rumah ini akan memberikan perindungan untuknya dan memberikan ia rasa nyaman, suasana yang hangat disaat harinya kelabu.

Ironisnya, kini semua yang diberikan oleh rumah ini adalah kesedihan, bukanlah perasaan nyaman. Kini, jangankan untuk tempat beristirahat setelah hari lelah, untuk sekedar bernafas pun rasanya sulit: bagai ada beban berat yang selalu membuatnya merasakan ketidaknyamanan ke manapun kakinya melangkah. Di setiap sudut dan di setiap ruangnya, semua seolah merupakan tempat yang disiapkan khusus untuk melukainya. Bahkan, dinding rumah pun terasa tajam dan angin yang berhembus pun terasa tak bersahabt yang kian lama kian mengikis hati dan jiwa Hinata dengan luka. Semua yang ada di rumah ini hanya membawa rasa sakit.

Namun, Hinata tetap sangat bersyukur karena ia mendapatkan seorang kekasih yang sangat mengerti akan dirinya dan mencintainya apa adanya: dengan seluruh kekurangan dan kelemahannya. Cukup dengan mengingat akan kehadiran Itachi dalam hidupnya, dapat membuat Hinata menjadi lebih tegar.

Sebuah senyuman pun tersemat di wajah cantiknya, menggantikan kehadiran air mata yang kini tak sabar tuk membasahi pipinya.

Itachi tak pernah sekalipun mengeluh tentang Hinata. Malah, yang ada Itachi selalu memberikan semangat dan mendukung setiap langkah yang Hinata ambil.

Walaupun kebersamaan mereka berawal dari sebuah perjodohan antara Keluarga Hyuuga dan Keluarga Uchiha, namun akhirnya mereka saling jatuh cinta.

Itachi mungkin bukan cinta pertama Hinata, namun baginya, Itachi adalah cinta sejatinya.

Hinata berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Lengan Hinata dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam kantung dari yang berukuran kecil hingga yang berukuran besar. Semua kantung itu adalah hadiah dari Ino yang baru kembali dari Iwagakure.

Saat itu Momoka melihat Hinata menaiki tangga dengan banyak kantung di lengannya dan juga seuntas senyuman di wajahnya. Momoka merasa kesal dan dendam pada Hinata karena kejadian pagi tadi; saat Itachi mempermalukannya demi Hinata dan Hiashi hanya diam, tidak membelanya sama sekali.

Dalam benaknya muncul rencana untuk membalas rasa sakit hatinya itu.

"Aku mungkin tak bisa mempermalukan Uchiha Itachi. Namun, itu bukan berarti aku tidak bisa membuat gadis yang ia cintai menderita, kan? Uchiha Itachi… lihat ini." Batin Momoka.

Momoka yang kala itu sedang membawa Hiashi berkeliling rumah dengan kursi rodanya, langsung membawa Hiashi mendekati tangga.

"Wah, wah, wah, wah…!" ucap Momoka dengan suara nyaring. Berusaha menarik perhatian Hinata juga Hiashi.

"Hiashi Sayang, lihat siapa yang datang!" Seru Momoka di telinga Hiashi. Matanya melirik ke arah Hinata. "Putrimu benar-benar anak yang baik. Dia memilih _shopping_ saat ayahnya sedang sakit! Hm… sungguh anak tauladan."

Hinata yang mendengar cibiran itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati Momoka bersama Ayahnya.

Hinata langsung berbalik menuruni tangga dan menghampiri ayahnya. Ia berlutut di depan ayahnya dan memegang lengan Ayahnya dengan lembut, namun sayangnya Hiashi menarik lengannya dari genggaman Hinata seolah kontak fisik dengan Hinata telah membakar kulitnya.

Sekali lagi Hinata mengabaikannya dan mencoba untuk mendapatkan perhatian Hiashi.

"Lihat Ayah…" Hinata menunjukkan semua hadiah pemberian Ino. "Ini semua adalah pemberian Ino. Dia baru saja pulang dari Iwagakure."

"Dan ini… untuk Ayah," ucap Hinata sambil memberikan sebuah kantung kecil dan dua kantung berukuran sedang. Hiashi tetap diam. Sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Hinata.

Hinata kecewa namun ia tak kehabisan akal. Dengan ceria, ia buka salah satu kantung itu dan dikeluarkannya sebuah kotak jam tangan.

"Wah… Ino memberikan jam tangan untuk Ayah. Sini aku pakaikan," Hinata berusaha meraih lengan Hiashi dan memakaikan jam tangan itu. Namun lagi-lagi Hiashi menarik lengannya sebelum Hinata dapat memakaikan jam tangan itu dan berkata dengan suara yang dingin. "Jangan sentuh aku dan jangan panggil aku Ayah jika kau belum bisa menerimaku seutuhnya."

Hinata berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihannya. "Ayah… apa maksudmu? Aku belum bisa menerimamu seutuhnya?" Hinata bingung. "Ayah… jangan khawatir, aku akan selalu menyayangi Ayah dan menerima Ayah walaupun kondisi Ayah sakit ataupun sehat. Tidak peduli apapun, aku akan—"

"Jangan berlaga naïve Hinata!" teriak Momoka.

"Diamlah… aku tidak bertanya padamu," balas Hinata pelan.

"Jaga ucapanmu! Momoka adalah Ibumu. Dan dia berhak untuk kau hormati." Bentak Hiashi sembari memberikan Hinata tatapan yang tajam.

"Tapi Ayah… Ibuku hanya satu dan dia adalah Yuriko. Hyuuga Yuriko!" Sahut Hinata. "Dan bukan dia!" Hinata menunjuk Momoka dengan salah satu jemarinya.

"Dia! dia! dia!" Bentak Hiashi. "Asal kau tahu, Hinata, wanita yang kau sebut 'dia' itu adalah istriku! Ibumu!"

"Ta-t-tapi, Ayah..."

"Itulah yang kumaksud! Kau tidak pernah bisa menerima Momoka sebagai Ibumu dan itu berarti kau tidak menerimaku sebagai Ayahmu!"

Wajah Hinata memerah saat ia mendengar perkataan Ayahnya yang selalu saja berhasil menggoreskan luka di hatinya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, namun ia berusaha keras untuk menahan agar butiran-butiran kecil itu tidak menetes jatuh ke pipinya. Ia tak mau membuat Momoka senang karena melihatnya menitihkan air mata.

"Ah… Ayah, lihatlah… Ayah suka tidak jam tangannya?" tanya Hinata berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Ino juga membelikan sesuatu untuk Ibu. Dia bilang ia sudah merencanakan ini dari jauh hari hingga ia sempat membelikan sesuatu untuk Ibu. Aku berencana untuk membawa hadiahnya pada Ibu, besok. Bagaimana jika Ayah ikut? Ibu pasti senang melihat Ayah mengunjunginya. Lagipula Ayah kan belum pernah mengunjunginya walau hanya sekali," bujuk Hinata dengan senyuman.

"Apa yang kau katakana, Hinata! Kau tidak lihat! Ayahmu ini sakit! Dia butuh istirahat! Dan kau mengajaknya untuk pergi mengunjungi makam Yuriko! Benar-benar tak punya hati! Anak macam apa kau ini! Kau ingin membuat Ayahmu tambah sakit, ya?!" cerca Momoka. "Atau kau memang ingin membnuh Ayahmu secara perlahan?! Iya?! Begitu?!"

Hinata yang mendengar perkataan Momoka kini tak mampu lagi menahan emosinya. Ia berdiri dan menatap Momoka dengan tajam. Bibirnya mengerut menahan tangis dan jemarinya mengepal menahan kesal.

"Kenapa?! Kau tidak terima?" sinis Momoka. "Kau tahu apa ini?" Momoka menunjukkan jemarinya yang disemati oleh cincin. "Aku adalah Nyonya Hyuuga! Maka panggil aku Ibu jika kau masih mau menjadi seorang Hyuuga tentunya,"

Hinata menatap Momoka dengan horror. Mulutnya terbuka dan tubuhnya gemetar.

Bagaimana mungkin Cincin milik Ibunya bisa berada di jemari wanita lain?

Pertanyaan itulah yang memenuhi benak Hinata.

Hatinya kini benar-benar hancur, dadanya terasa sesak dan pandangannya buram akibat dari air mata yang siap mengambil jalannya melewati pipi mulus Hinata.

Ingin rasanya ia berteriak, memaki, menyerca dan bahkan menampar wajah wanita iblis yang ada di hadapannya itu.

Tidakkah cukup, telah merebut suami sahabatnya sendiri? Tidakkah cukup, telah merampas seorang Ayah dari anak-anaknya? Tidakkah cukup, semua kenikmatan yang telah ia dapatkan? Apakah itu semua masih kurang? Setelah ia merampas semua milik Hinata tanpa ada yang tersisa. Bahkan ia tidak menyisakan sedikitpun tempat di hati seorang Ayah untuk anak-anaknya sedniri, darah daging lelaki itu sendiri. Apakah harus ia merampas satu-satunya yang seharusnya hanya menjadi milik Ibunya?

Hati Hinata menjerit.

Cincin itu adalah cincin kesayangan Ibunya karena itu adalah cincin yang diberikan oleh Ayahnya sebagai hadiah karena Ibunya telah melahirkan anak laki-laki pertama untuk Ayah. Bagaimana bisa Ayahnya memberikan cincin itu pada simpananya? Apalagi setelah mengetahui bahwa cincin itu adalah cincin yang sangat ibu sukai dan cincin itu merupakan cincin keluarga yang hanya bisa diberikan pada Ibu dari Penerus Keluarga Hyuuga saja.

Hinata seolah mematung. Ia tak bergerak, suaranya hilang, dadanya sakit dan jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat.

Hinata tak tahu lagi apa yang ingin dia lakukan pada wanita itu. Semua yang tengah ia rasakan. Gejolak hati dan amarah yang tak dapat ia uraikan dengan kata-kata. Semua itu bercampur menjadi satu.

"Benar yang Momoka katakan. Sekarang Ibumu adalah Momoka, bukan lagi Yuriko. Momoka telah menjadi Nyonya Hyuuga, dan perlakukanlah dia selayaknya kau dulu memperlakukan Ibumu. Sekarang, mintalah maaf atas perlakuanmu yang tidak sopan." ucap Hiashi.

Hinata berusaha untuk menyuarakan hatinya, namun tak sepatah katapun terlontar dari bibirnya. Hanya kebisuan yang menyelimuti.

Momoka tersenyum dan berkata, "Kenapa kau diam? Apa kau tidak dengar apa yang Ayahmu katakan?"

"Jangan lupa untuk memberikan hadiah dari Nona Yamanaka pada Momoka, karena sekarang dialah Ibumu. Yuriko sudah tiada. Tak usah membuang waktumu mengurusi seseorang yang sudah mati." Tambah Hiashi. "Tak ada gunanya."

"Ah… rupanya kini dia tuli dan bisu," gumam Momoka sembari merapihkan rambut panjangnya yeng menutupi sebagian matanya.

Jam tangan pemberian Ino untuk Hiashi yang berada di genggaman Hinata terjatuh; hadiah dari Ino kini tergeletak di lantai.

"Ayah... kumohon. Tarik kembali perkataanmu tadi." Pinta Hinata. "Dia sudah merampas segalanya dari Ibu. Tapi, aku mohon, tarik kembali perkataan Ayah tadi. Aku mohon, Ayah... di hatiku hanya ada satu Ibu ku, dan itu adalah Yuriko. Tolong jangan pinta aku untuk mengganti posisi Ibuku dengan dia. Aku mohon..." pinta Hinata dengan bibirnya yang kini bergetar, menahan tangis.

"Setidaknya, Ibu telah berada di sampingmu selama puluhan tahun. Ia selalu mendampingimu dan mengabdikan seluruh hidupnya hanya untukmu. Ia habiskan semua air matanya hanya untukmu. Semua yang telah Ibu lakukan, semua demi Ayah. Bahkan setiap tetesan tangisnya dan senyumannya. Semua selalu karena Ayah, untuk Ayah. Tidakkah Ayah tahu itu? Tidak dapatkan Ayah menyisakan sedikit saja tempat di hati Ayah untuk Ibu? Bahkan sekarang, ia sudah tidak ada lagi untuk meminta lebih, ia sudah tiada. Setidaknya, hanya kenangan tentang dirinya. Tidak bisakah Ayah menyimpannya di dalam sini." Ucap Hinata dengan lengannya yang kini meraba bagian dadanya. "Di hati Ayah..."

"Apa yang kau katakan? Jangan buang waktuku dengan semua ocehanmu itu! Kau tidak usah menceramahiku! Aku Ayahmu dan hormatilah aku! Turuti setiap kata-kataku!" bentak Hiashi. "Lupakan saja wanita itu. Biarkan yang mati menjadi mayat di kuburnya. Karena kau hidup bukan di masa lalu. Lihatlah! Kau kini sudah mendapatkan Ibu yang jauh kebih baik daripada wanita bodoh yang tak berguna itu! Sekarang juga minta ma'aflah pada Momoka dan panggil dia Ibu!"

Air mata mulai mengalir dan membasahi kedua pipi Hinata. "Benar. Ayah memang benar." Hinata tertawa dengan air matanya yang senantiasa terus mengalir di wajahnya. "Ibu memang bodoh. Karena dia adalah wanita yang menyianyiakan hidupnya hanya demi lelaki seperti Ayah yang tidak pernah bisa menghargainya bahk—!"

Hinata kini terjatuh ke lantai. Pipinya merah. Darah mengalir dari sela bibirnya. Suara tamparan masih bergema. Ia menelan ludah beberapa kali lalu bangkit. Bibirnya bergetar. Matanya menatap dua orang yang ada di hadapannya.

Air mata mengalir dengan deras dan kini Hinata menutupi mulutnya untuk menahan isakkan tangis yang mulai terdengar dari mulutnya. Dia berlari menuju kamarnya tanpa mempedulikan perkataan yang Hiashi lontarkan.

"Apa yang terjadi."

Suara Neji yang dalam dan tajam membuat Hiashi dan Momoka terkejut.

"Ne-neji … k-kau sudah pulang?" Momoka berusaha bersikap ramah padanya.

"Simpan bualanmu untuk pria itu saja. Karena aku muak mendengarnya. Dan jangan pernah kau sebut namaku dengan mulut kotormu itu." Balas Neji sambil menatap Momoka tajam. Membuat Momoka menelan ludah beberapa kali dan keningnya dibanjiri oleh keringat dingin.

"Neji, bersikaplah sopan pada Ibumu!" bentak Hiashi.

"Walau setelah aku mencincangnya dan membuang tubuhnya untuk menjadi santapan hewan buas pun aku tetap tidak akan pernah bisa dan tidak akan pernah mau bersikap sopan pada wanita jalang semacamnya. Dan asal kau tahu; Ibuku adalah Yuriko, seorang wanita terhormat dan bukan dia; seorang wanita murahan dari kalangan rendah." Aura membunuh terlihat jelas dari tubuh Neji. Matanya tajam dan suaranya menyeramkan.

"Hyuuga Neji!" kesal Hiashi. "Jaga perkataanmu!"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak terima?" balas Neji. "Apalagi namanya jika bukan wanita murahan yang hanya bisa menjadi seorang wanita ke dua? Wanita simpanan terlalu bagus untuknya. Kurasa, iblis wanita jalang lebih cocok dengan kepribadiannya. Bagaimana menurutmu, Ayah?"

"Hyuuga Neji!" bentak Hiashi naik pitam.

"Anak kurang ajar! Jaga mulutmu, Neji! Apakah Yuriko tidak pernah mengajarimu sopan santun!?" seru Momoka.

"Jangan bawa-bawa nama Ibuku!" sumpat Neji. "Dan hentikanlah teriakanmu itu. Atau… haruskah aku menghentikannya untukmu?" Tatapan Neji bagaikan harimau yang siap menerkam mangsanya.

**To Be Continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

"Beraninya kau berlaku seperti ini pada Ayahmu!" teriak Hiashi.

Neji mendesis dan berkata tanpa menghentikan langkah kakinya. "Ah… sepertinya Hyuuga telah gagal mengajarimu etika, karena kau benar-benar tidak tahu saat untuk menutup mulutmu itu. Aku sungguh merasa kasihan pada diriku sendiri karena harus menjadi anak dari seseorang sepertimu."

Neji terus berjalan tanpa sedikitpun menghiraukan Ayah dan Ibu Tirinya yang sedari tadi terus menerus meneriakkan namanya.

Pikirannya kini terpusat hanya pada Adiknya tercinta; Hinata.

Neji mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Hinata, seolah meminta izin sebelum akhirnya ia menerobos masuk.

Ia dapati Adiknya tersayang duduk di ujung tempat tidurnya dengan kedua telapak tangan menutupi hampir seluruh bagian wajah cantiknya. Rambut panjangnya terurai bebas, menciptakan tirai di sekeliling wajahnya yang tertunduk. Pundaknya bergerak tak karuan, ke atas ke bawah disertai dengan isakkan tangis yang samar-samar terdengar di dalam kamarnya yang sunyi, menyajikan irama kesedihan.

Neji tahu bahwa Hinata bukanlah gadis yang akan menangis tanpa sebab dan melihat Adiknya dalam keadaan seperti itu membuat dada Neji sesak dipenuhi oleh rasa bersalah. Penyesalan kini mulai menggerogoti hati dan pikirannya.

Sejak kapan Adiknya telah menangis sendirian di dalam kamar tanpa ada seorangpun yang peduli? Bagaimana bisa, ia—Kakaknya—begitu egois hingga ia tak menyadari kesedihan dan beban yang gadis di hapannya ini rasakan.

Sebagai seorang Kakak yang seharusnya melindungi Adiknya, Neji telah gagal.

Mungkin...

Mungkin, jika ia datang lebih awal maka ia tidak akan melihat Adiknya menangis seperti ini. Adiknya yang sejak dulu selalu ceria, wajah cantiknya yang selalu penuh dengan senyuman manis, matanya yang selalu hangat dan penuh dengan kebahagiaan kini dihiasi oleh air mata dan kesedihan.

Tidak.

Mungkin, jika seandainya sejak awal ia tidak egois dan hanya memikirkan perasaannya sendiri, maka semua ini tidak akan pernah terjadi. Jika saja ia selalu berada di sisi Adiknya sejak awal, maka Adiknya tidak akan terluka, karena ada Kakaknya yang akan melindunginya dari apapun.

Neji mengepalkan jemarinya. Giginya saling beradu.

Semua yang terjadi adalah salahnya. Jika saja ia selalu ada di samping keluarganya, di samping Ibunya dulu, maka Hinata tidak akan pernah terluka. Bahkan dirinya sendiri, sekarang pun, tidak akan pernah merasa tak berdaya seperti yang sekarang tengah ia rasakan.

Perlahan. Neji melangkahkan kakinya mendekati gadis yang sedang menangis di hadapnnya.

Setiap langkah yang ia ambil terasa berat. Ia berusaha keras untuk tetap tersenyum di hadapan Adiknya. Pandangannya tak pernah berpaling dari Adiknya, hingga akirnya Neji berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

Dengan lembut, ia belai rambut Adiknya dan menenggelamkan wajah Adiknya ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. "Maafkan aku, Hinata. Aku gagal. Aku bukan Kakak yang baik. Aku tak bisa menjagamu. Aku teralu seombong dan pada akhirnya keegoisankulah yang membuatmu terluka. Akulah yang telah membuatmu seperti ini."

Suara Neji terdengar tenang, tidak menampakkan sedikitpun emosi. Namun di matanya terkumpul air mata yang kini mulai menetes dan membasahi pipinya selagi kata maaf terus menerus terucap dari bibirnya.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

Hari itu, Neji meninggalkan kamar Hinata pada malam hari sehabis Adiknya tertidur lelap.

Ia meninggalkan kamar Adiknya tanpa ekspresi sedih sedikitpun. Namun, dibaik ekspresi dingin di wajahnya, hatinya menangis dan menjerit, karena hal terakhir yang ia saksikan sebelum meninggalkan kamar Hinata terus menerus hinggap dan memenuhi pikirannya.

Apa yang ia saksikan terus terbayang dengan jelas di benaknya.

Wajah Adiknya yang terlihat tenang saat tertidur dihiasi oleh bekas air mata di wajahnya dan bibir mungilnya yang mengigau, memanggil-manggil 'Ibu' dan 'Ayah' yang disertai butiran air mata yang menitih dari matanya yang terpejam.

Setiap tetes air mata itu bagaikan duri-duri kecil yang berselimutkan racun yang ditusukkan ke dalam hatinya dan setiap kali ia memanggil 'Ibu' dalam tidurnya, hal itu terasa seperti garam yang ditaburkan pada hatinya yang tengah teruka. Menambahkan rasa perih di lukanya yang masih segar.

Neji memejamkan matanya, berusaha menenangkan diri. Lalu ia meraih telepon genggamnya dan menelpon seseorang dari _contact list_nya.

"Kau ada di mana?" Neji bertanya sembari melangkah pergi. "Mari kita bertemu."

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Di sebuah _Cafe_ yang terletak jauh dari Kediaman Hyuuga dan juga jauh dari endusan wartawan pencari berita atau hanya sekedar gossip, terlihat dua orang lelaki tampan yang sedang menikmati kopi mereka, duduk saling berhadapan.

"Ada apa?" tanya seorang pria bermata hitam pekat pada pria yang duduk di hadapannya. "Tak biasanya kau mengajak bertemu selarut ini." Jelasnya.

Lelaki di hadapannya hanya diam dengan matanya yang terus memandang ke dinding _cafe_ yang terletak jauh di hadapnnya.

"Apa... sesuatu terjadi padanya?" pertanyaan yang pria itu lontarkan sangatlah singkat dan sederhana, namun nada bicaranya berkata lain. "Neji!"

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya. Kenapa kau bersusah payah bertanya padaku? Sudah jelas sesuatu **telah** terjadi padanya," Neji memberikan penekanan pada kata 'telah'. "karena ia terus menangis tanpa mengatakan sebabnya, bahkan ketika aku telah bertanya, dia tetap membisu dan terus menangis."

Bola mata hitam pekat yang tajam, memberikan Neji tatapan maut dan ia berkata dengan nada serius, "Seharusnya kau melindunginya di dalam rumah itu. Dan aku akan melindunginya dari dunia luar."

"Kenapa masih banyak media di sekeliling rumah kami? Bukankah kalian—Uchiha—memiliki kekuatan untuk mengontrol media. Tapi, kenapa?"

"Aku bisa menghentikan semua pemberitaan tentang Keluargamu dalam sekejap." Jawab pria bermata hitam pekat itu dengan enteng. "Tapi, yang kuinginkan bukan itu. Aku ingin media mengetahui tentang wanita itu, maka nama baiknya akan hancur. Bahkan ketika ia hendak memulai karirnya lagi di laur negeri pun semua akan percuma, karena besok, seluruh dunia akan tahu. Jadi, jangan upa untuk menonton infotainment, membaca majalah atau koran pagimu, karena aku telah menyiapkan makanan penutup untuk sarapanmu esok pagi."

Ujung bibir Neji tertarik ke atas menampilkan senyuman yang lebih menyerupai seringai.

"Sudah kuduga. Kau pasti memiliki rencana dibalik semua tingkahmu yang seolah tidak peduli itu." Ucap Neji membuat pria Uchiha yang berada di hadapannya mengernyitkan alis kirinya dan membalas senyumannya dengan hal yang sama.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak peduli dengan Hyuuga, tapi aku pedui padanya." Jawab pria Uchiha sehabis ia meminum kopinya. "Tapi, yang membuatku penasaran adalah kau, Neji. Pertanyaannya adalah, kapan kau akan mengambi tindakan? Karena kau terlihat terlalu santai."

"Aku sudah memulainya." Jawab Neji singkat. "Tapi, aku butuh bantuanmu, Itachi."

Itachi kembali mengangkat alis kirinya, seolah bertanya.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Hinata sejak pagi-pagi sekali sudah pergi meninggalkan Kediaman Hyuuga menuju tempat kerjanya yang terletak agak jauh dari rumah. Hari itu, ia diantar oleh Kakaknya. Dan tak lupa mereka pun sarapan bersama. Walaupun rasanya sarapan itu sepi karena hanya ada mereka berdua, namun bagi keduanya, tetap saja itu jauh lebih baik daripada harus sarapan sendiri.

Setelah sarapan Neji mengantar Hinata ke Rumah Sakit, namun sebelum itu, mereka mampir terlebih dahulu ke kuburan Ibu mereka. Di perjalanan menuju Rumah Sakit,

Pagi itu Hinata nampak jauh lebih baik daripada terakhir kali Neji melihatnya. Pipinya tidak berlumuran air mata dan bibirnya menyajikan senyuman, bukan isakkan tangis, bahkan matanya pun memberikan kehangatan yang biasa ia dapatkan dari sepasang mata lavender itu.

Ia tampak senang.

Namun, justru itu yang membuat Neji semakin khawatir. Bagaimana mungkin Adiknya itu tidak kenapa-kenapa. Tapi, itulah Hinata, Adiknya, selalu mendahulukan orang lain daripada dirinya sendiri. Kali ini, untuk pertama kalinya, Neji menginginkan air mata di kedua pipi mungil itu.

"Aku akan menghapus semua airmat dan kesedihanmu, Adikku tersayang. Jadi, berhentilah memberiku senyuman itu. Karena itu hanya akan membuatku semakin terluka, kau tahu." Batin Neji bergumam.

Akan tetapi, Neji hanya memberikan Hinata sebuah senyuman lemah dan menggenggam lengan Adikknya itu selama perjalanannya mengantar Hinata ke Rumah Sakit Senju. Neji pun tersenyum dan memperlihatkan giginya yang putih ketika ia sudah tidak melihat satupun media di sekitar rumahnya.

"Itachi." Batin Neji mengingat percakapan mereka semalam dan sebuah senyuman kini tampak jelas di wajah tampannya.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Neji terus menatapi punggung Adiknya yang sedang berjalan memasuki Rumah Sakit. Sesekali, Hinata akan berhenti dan berbincang dengan salah satu suster atau dokter lain yang ia jumpai dan menawarkan senyumannya pada semua orang. Dia bahkan masih sempat bercanda dengan salah satu pasien di perjalanannya menuju lift.

Baru setelah Adiknya menaiki lift dan tak terlihat lagi olehnya, ia meninggalkan Rumah Sakit dan pulang ke rumah.

Sesampainya di Kediaman Hyuuga. Hal pertama yang dilakukan oleh Neji adalah menerobs masuk ke ruang makan yang ia yakini berisikan Ayahnya.

Benar saja, di sana ia menemukan Momoka, Hiashi dan anak haram mereka sedang menyantap sarapan bersama layaknya keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Menyaksikan kedekatan dan perhatian Ayahnya pada keluarga barunya itu, membuat darah Neji mendidih.

"Bagaimana bisa mereka tampak begitu bahagia?!" amarah Neji dalam hati.

Sebelum Ayahnya memakinya, Neji membanting koran yang ada di cengkramannya ke meja makan. "Kalian tahu apa itu?"

"Tentu saja itu koran. Dasar bodoh!" sahut seorang gadis kecil perempuan yang kebetulan berada tak jauh darinya Neji.

Dengan penuh kepercayaan diri, Neji melangkahkan kakinya hingga ia tepat berada di samping anak.

Melihat kedatangan Neji, putri Momoka itu menengadahkan wajahnya. "Apa? Kau tidak terima? Aku saja yang masih SMP tahu itu adalah koran. Ah! Bagaimana bisa aku meiliki Kakak sebodoh kau!"

Tanpa ragu, Neji tampar pipi gadis itu dengan bagian belakang telapak tangannya lalu ia jambak rambut panjang gadis itu hingga wajahnya kini berhadapan dengan Neji yang mendongakkan kepala agar dapat melihat anak itu lebih dekat.

"Jaga mulutmu! Dasar anak tak tahu sopan santun!" Pekik Neji. "Tapi... walau bagaimanapun, anjing yang sudah diberi makan tulang pun, akan selalu memakan kotoran ketika ia melihatnya."

Hiashi meletakkan peralatan makannya ke meja makan dengan keras hingga menimbulkan suara yang memekikkan telinga.

"HYUUGA NEJI!" bentak Ayahnya tak mau kalah dengan suara nyaring Neji.

Di smaping lain, Momoka yang menyaksikan putrinya ditampar oleh Neji bangkit dari kursinya yang berada di sebelah kanan Hiashi, tepat berhadapn dengan putrinya, Hanabi. Ia mengambil langkah cepat dan hendak membalas pukulan Neji.

Namun, Neji sangatlah sigap karena ia sudah mengantisipasi reaksi itu darinya.

Dengan tangkas, ia tangkis lengan Momoka yang melayang menuju pipinya dan dipegangnya dengan erat. Lalu ia melepaskan cengkramannya dari rambut Hanabi dan kembali melakukan hal yang sama pada Ibu anak itu, namun, perbedaannya adalah, kali ini Neji menamparnya berulang kali. Setelah ia pukul pipi kanan wanita itu dengan bagian belakang telapak tangannya, ia balik memukul pipi kiri wanita itu dengan bagian depan telapan tangannya. Setelah itu, didorongnya wanita itu sampai ia tersungkur ke lantai.

Sebuah senyuman lebar terpatri di wajah Neji. Ia menyeringai dan berkata, "Aku sengaja. Dan aku sama sekali tidak menyesal sedikitpun telah melakukannya padamu dan anak harammu itu."

"HYUUGA NEJI! KAU SUDAH KETERLALUAN!" pekik Ayahnya yang kini naik pitam.

"Aku sudah tidak peduli dengan apa yang kau katakan." Ujar Neji. "Tapi, sebaiknya kau tenangkan pikiranmu dan baca surat kabar hari ini. Maka kau pasti akan sangat peduli dengan apa yang hendak kukatakan." Senyuman Neji semakin lebar. "Ayah." Neji memberikan penekanan pada kata terakhirnya dan ia mengucapkannya dengan nada yang sangat tidak bersahabat

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

**To be Continue...**


	8. Chapter 8 Apa Pilihanmu?

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**SEMUA KARAKTER DI CERITA INI BUKAN MILIK SAYA, KECUALI **_**Abe Momoka**_**.**

**..-..-..-..-..**

**..-..-..-..**

**..-..**

**..**

Di ruang kerja Hiashi, terdapat Neji dan Hiashi. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain, layaknya musuh lama yang baru bertemu kembali.

"Minggu depan akan diadakan rapat keluarga membahas tentang hubunganmu dengan wanita itu." Ucap Neji. "Pikirkan keputusanmu dengan baik dan matang, karena apa yang kau pilih, kelak kau tak bisa mengubahnya lagi."

Neji memalingkan pandangannya dan melihat lurus ke arah jendela yang menampilakn taman bunga yang indah.

Neji membuka mulutnya dan berkata dengan santai. "Ayah... tidakkah sekarang sudah waktunya untuk memotong cabang tua dan cabang-cabang yang tidak tumbuh dengan baik di taman belakang? Kurasa dengan itu, maka tanaman-tanamn di taman kita itu akan tetap terlihat segar dan cantik. Tidakkah Ayah berpikiran sama denganku?"

Neji tersenyum manis pada Ayahnya, lalu ia berjalan pergi meninggalkan Ayahnya di ruang kerjanya sendirian, tanpa memberi sedikitpun penghormatan pada Ayahnya.

"Heh...!" Hiashi mendesis setelah Neji keluar dari ruang kerjanya. "Beraninya dia mengancamku. Apa dia lupa, siapa yang telah mengajarinya hingga dia bisa seperti ini?"

Kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi mengepal kini menggebrak meja kerjanya.

"Neji. Kau masih 100 tahun lebih awal untuk bisa mengalahkanku."

* * *

><p>Momoka mengobati memar di wajahnya dan wajah putrinya.<p>

"Ibu, pe—_aw__!_—pelan sedikit, kenapa?!" Teriak Hanabi pada Ibunya dengan manja.

"Berhentilah mengeluh, ini Ibu memalukannya dengan sangat hati-hati, kau tahu?" Ucap Momoka.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa anak-anak dari istri pertama Ayah sangat kasar padaku dan Ibu. Padahal kan aku ini juga anak Ayah. Ibu juga adalah istri Ayah. Apa yang salah dengan kita? Adapun Ibu mereka meninggal itu kan bukan salah kita! Dan jika Ayah lebih memilih Ibu dibandingkan wanita penyakitan itu, itu juga kan bukan salah Ibu!"

Momoka tersenyum. "Kau tidak usah khawatir. Bersabarlah. Ketika Ibu sudah menjadi istri Ayah yang shah, jangankan perlakuan kasar, tatapan tajam dari mata mereka pun tidak akan bisa mereka lakukan pada kita."

"Benarkah?!"

Momoka tersenyum lebih lebar dan membuka kedua tangannya dengan lebar, mengisyaratkan untuk putrinya agar datang ke pelukannya. Hanabi pun langsung datang ke dalam pelukan Ibunya.

"Untuk sekarang. Kita hanya bisa bersabar. Semua penderitaan kita akan berakhir sebentar lagi. Karena sekarang, Ayahmu sudah tidak bisa hidup tanpa Ibu dan kau. Tanpa kita, Hiashi... tidak bisa bertahan hidup. Dan bahkan, dia akn lebih memilih kita dibandingkan Neji sekalipun, apalagi Hinata, anak tak berguna itu." Momoka tertawa kecil, memperlihatkan giginya yang putih sempurna.

* * *

><p>Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukkan pintu dan tak lama kemudian masuklah Momoka membawa nampan berisikan secangkir teh kesukaan Hiashi.<p>

Melihat kehadiran wanita yang ia cintai, ekspresi Hiashi pun berubah lembut dan hangat.

Momoka menghampiri Hiashi dan tersenyum.

"Aku membawakan teh kesukaanmu."

Momoka meletakkan secangkir teh hangat di meja kerja Hiashi.

Tangan Hiashi yang masih berada di meja menghampiri lengan Momoka, dan menggenggamnya.

"Apa kau sendiri yang membuatnya?"

Momoka tersenyum genit dan menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan.

Hiashi mencicipi teh buatan Momoka, namun ia tak sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya dari wanita itu, lalu Hiashi mengecup tangan Momoka.

"Hmm. Apapun yang kau buat dengan tangan ini, aku menyukainya."

"Oh, Hiashi, apa yang tadi kau dan Neji bicarakan? Sepertinya hal yang serius, hingga kalian harus membicarakannya berdua di sini."

"Kami hanya membicarakan urusan kantor." Jawab Hiashi singkat.

"Benarkah? Memangnya, apa yang terjadi pada perusahaan? Apa... ada masalah?" Tanya Momoka.

Hiashi tersenyum. "Kau tidak usah khawatir. Semuanya baik-baik saja."

"Tapi—"

"Kenapa kita harus membicarakan masalah pekerjaan? Kau akan merasa bosan."

Momoka tertawa kecil.

"Aduh...!"

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Momoka sembari membalikkan wajahnya ke samping menunjukkan pipinya yang memar akibat tamparan Neji pagi itu.

Hiashi melihat wajah istrinya. "Apanya yang tidak apa?! Apa pipimu masih sakit akibat tamparan Neji?! Iya?!"

"Ah, ini?" Momoka merampa wajahnya pelan. "Tidak usah khawatir. Hanya memar sedikit. Mungkin Neji sedang khilap, kau tidak usah memarahinya. Aku tidak marah."

Hiashi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Walau kau tidak keberatan atas perlakuannya. Aku yang merasa tersinggung. Bagaimana aku bisa tidak dihormati di rumahku sendiri!"

Seminggu telah berlalu.

Beberapa hari sebelumnya, Hiashi sudah bisa lepas dari kursi rodanya dan keadaannya sudah pulih sepenuhnya. Selain keadaan Hiashi, tidak ada yang berubah.

Keadaan Kediaman Hyuuga masih sama seperti biasa.

Neji kini pulang ke rumah setiap hari, entah itu larut malam atau jam berapapun itu. Acara sarapan paginya bersama Hinata pun kini sudah menjadi rutinitasnya selama seminggu ini. Tidak lupa ia juga mengantar Hinata ke tempat kerja dan sesekali menjemputnya dan mereka mampir terlebih dahulu ke sebuah restoran untuk makan malam bersama. Terkadang, Hinata akan mengundang Itachi, Ino dan Sakura untuk makan malam bersama. Dan ketika Neji tidak bisa menjemput Adiknya, Itachi akan menggantikannya dan menjemput Hinata atau jika mereka berdua sibuk, maka Hinata akan pulang menggunakan taksi.

Neji sering khawatir apabila Adiknya pulang dengan menggunakan taksi dan kerap kali menyuruh Adiknya itu untuk menggunkan mobil sendiri berangkat kerja, tapi Hinata selalu menolak dan beralasan bahwa ia selalu capek ketika pulang dan rasanya akan tidak aman jika ia mengemudi dalam keadaan lelah seperti itu. Jadi, alangkah lebih baik jika ia pulang menggunakan taksi saja. Mendengar alasan Adiknya, Neji tidak mau kalah dan menyarankan agar mereka menggunakan sopir untuk menjemputnya saja. Tapi, Hinata kembali menolak, ia beralasan bahwa jika ia memiliki sopir, maka Kakaknya akan semakin betah menghabiskan waktunya du kantor hingga larut malam. Mendengar itupun, Neji akhirnya menyerah.

Hubungan Neji dan Hiashi menjadi semakin buruk seiring berjalannya waktu. Mereka sudah tidak bisa bersama dalam satu ruangan tanpa saling mengumpat kata-kata kasar dan hujatan-hujatan halus.

Melihat sikap Hiashi dan Neji yang menjadi semakin dingin setelah percakapan mereka tempo hari di ruang kerja Hiashi, membuat Momoka curiga. Momoka tahu, hubungan Ayah dan Anak itu memang tidak baik, tapi yang mereka lakukan akhir-akhir ini telihat begitu buruk hingga membuat itu semua malah terlihat sedikit aneh. Ia merasakan ada kejanggalan di balik semua itu.

Momoka sudah membaca koran yang dulu Neji bawa, dan seperti biasa ia mendapati berita tentang huungannya dengan Hiashi di _headline _koran. Tapi hal itu sudah biasa. Jadi, mungkin ada hal lain yang yang terjadi di antara mereka. Namun Momoka masih belum bisa memastikan apa 'hal lain' itu.

Beberapa hari terakhir, Momoka berusaha untuk mengorek informasi dari Hiashi, namun Hiashi selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan saat ia menyinggung masalah itu. Akhirnya, Momoka menyerah dan hanya menebak-menebak semua kemungkinan di dalam benaknya.

Hari ini, Hiashi pagi-pagi sekali sudah rapih.

"Hiashi, kau terlihat sangat rapih hari ini." Ucap Momoka. "Apa kau mau bepergian? Ke mana?"

Hiashi sedang merapihkan dasinya. "Aku harus ke kantor hari ini. Aku sudah terlalu lama tidak ke kantor."

Mulut Momoka membentuk hurup O sembari menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku menegrti." Momoka tersenyum. "Mau kubantu dengan dasinya?" ia menghampiri Hiashi perlahan dan menyingkirkan jemari Hiashi dari dasinya, menggantinya dengan jemarinya.

* * *

><p>Seperti biasanya, Neji mengantar Hinata ke tempat kerjanya.<p>

Mereka kini berada di depan Rumah Sakit Senju.

Hinata tersenyum pada Kakaknya. "Terima kasih sudah mengantarku. Hati-hati di jalan. Aku pergi dulu." Hinata mengambil tasnya dan hendak membuka pintu mobil, tapi Neji menahannya.

"Hinata..."

Hinata berhenti dan menoleh pada Kakaknya. "Hm?"

"Apakah... kau bahagia walaupun hanya denganku?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Kakaknya, membuat Hinata hanya bisa menatap wajah Kakaknya untuk beberapa saat lalu ia tersenyum dan memeluk Neji. "Pertanyaan macam apa barusan?" bisik Hinata di telinag Neji. "Aku sangat bahagia karena Kakak selalu ada di sampingku. Walau semua orang di dunia ini membenciku, meninggalkanku, tapi aku tahu Kakak tisak akan pernah melakukan itu. Kakak akan selalu berada di sampingku. Iya, kan? Kakak akan selalu bersamaku, kan Kak?"

Neji membalas pelukan Adiknya.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir. Aku akan selalu bersamamu, Adikku tersayang."

Mereka pun melepaskan pelukan mereka dan Hinata turun dari mobil Kakaknya. Neji pun langsung tanjap gas menuju tempat ia bekerja. Di kaca spion mobil, ia dapat melihat Adiknya melabaikan tangannnya dan hal itu membuatnya tersenyum.

Sesampainya di kantor, ia langsung bergegas menuju ruangannya dan bersiap untuk menghadiri rapat pemegang saham yang akan diadakan pagi itu. Perusahaan Hyuuga adalah perusahaan keluarga hingga semua pemegang sahamnya ialah Keluarga besar Hyuuga.

* * *

><p>Setelah menunggu selama seminggu, kini akhirnya rapat yang dinantikanpun dimulai.<p>

Di dalam ruangan itu, dipenuhi oleh Keluarga besar Hyuuga, antara lain: Tetua Hyuuga atau Kakek Neji, Ayah dari Hiashi; Hiashi; Paman Neji, Hizashi; dan kerabat dekat Hyuuga yang lainnya.

Neji duduk berhadapan dengan Ayahnya, sedangkan rapat dipimpin oleh Kakeknya.

Rapat kali ini diadakan untuk membahas skandal Hiashi dengan Momoka.

"Hiashi, aku mendengar tentang hubunganmu dengan seorang model yang bernama Abe Momoka. Di media, dikatakan bahwa kalian menjalin hubungan yang cukup serius. Bagaimana tanggapanmu atas hal itu?" tanya Tetua Hyuuga.

Belum sempat Hiashi menjawab, Hiruma, saudara sepupu Hiashi berkata, "Apa kau tahu yang telah kau lakukan?! Skandal macam apa ini! Dalam sejarah Keluarga Hyuuga, tidak pernah sebelumnya terjadi hal yang sangat memalukan sperti ini!"

"Benar sekali! Aku sependapat dengan Hiruma. Bagaimana bisa, seorang Hyuuga memiliki wanita simpanan?! Ini jelas tidak bisa diterima!" tutur salah seorang Keluarga Hyuuga. "Hal ini jelas melanggar tradisi Keluarga Hyuuga." Tambahnya.

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya." Jawab Hiashi dnegan suara yang lantang.

"Lalu, apakah itu semua benar, Hiashi?" Tetua Hyuuga kembali bertanya pada anak sulungnya dan menatap semua orang yang hadir di ruang rapat. "Kuharap kalian bisa memberikan Hiashi kesempatan untuk bicara."

Mendengar perkataan Tetua Hyuuga, ruang rpaat menjadi sepi kembali, tidak ada satu pun yang berani membukan mulut mereka mengingat bagaimana watak Tetua Hyuuga yang sangat keras dan cenderung kejam walaupun terhadap kelaurganya sendiri.

"Pemberitaan mengenai aku dan Abe Momoka... itu semua..." hiashi mulai kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya menyaksikan sikap dan reaksi adik dan sepupunya. Matanya melirik mencuri pandangan terhadap Neji yang berada di hadapannya dengan sebuah senyuman terlihat jelas di mata anaknya itu.

Neji yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Ayahnya, kini berhasil emmergoki Ayahnya yang diam-diam mencuri pandangan terhadapnya kini mengernyitkan sebeah alisnya ke atas, seolah menantang Ayahnya.

Sikap Anaknya yang penuh dengan kepercayaan diri, membuat Hiashi geram. Ia mengepalkan jemarinya yang tersembunyi di bawah meja namun ia tetap menjaga ekspresinya tetap tenang.

* * *

><p>Momoka sedang bersolek di dalam kamarnya.<p>

Hari ini ia berencana untuk berbelanja karena sudah lama sekali ia tidak berbelanja dan menghabiskan waktunya dengan berjalan-jalan. Selama ini ia selalu terkurung di dalam rumah Hyuuga yang besar tanpa ada satupun hiburan dan ia pun harus menghabiskan waktunya dengan mengurusi lelaki tua yang penyakitan. Ia bahkan harus selalu bersikap manis di depan Hiashi dan menerima semua perlakuan buruk juga penghinaan dari anak-anak Hiashi.

"Akhirnya aku bisa menghirup udara segar di luar sana. Hari ini speertinya Hiashi sangat sibukdan akan pulang sedikit larut." Pikir Momoka dan ia pun tersenyum lebar lalu menambahkan bedak di wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Momoka terbuka dan tampak outrinya masuk dan merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Tidakkah kau seharusnya mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu?" tegur Momoka pada putrinya.

"Sepertinya Ibu akan pergi ke luar bersenang-senang. Aku jug ingin bersenang-senang dengan teman-temanku, Bu. Aku bosan terus di kurung di rumah ini!"

"Kau bisa pergi main hari ini. Ayahmu tidak ada di rumah. Pastikan saja kau pulang lebih awal darinya, atau kau cukup memikirkan alasan yang baik jika nanti dia pulang lebih dulu daripadamu." Ujar Momoka sembari memilih perhiasan yang hendak ia kenakan.

Hanabi bangkit dari tempat tidur Ibunya dan duduk di situ. "Tapi aku tidak punya uang, Bu!" jawabnya ketus. "Beri aku uang, ya?" pintanya dengan manja.

Momoka mengerutkan dahinya. "Uangmu sudah habis lagi?"

"Ayolah Bu, aku memiliki banyak kebutuhan. Tentu saja uang segitu tidak cukup!"

"Baiklah, baiklah!" ucap Momoka. "Aku akan memberikanmu uang lagi. Tapi, kau tidak boleh ikut dengan Ibu, hari ini. Ok?"

Hanabi tersenyum lebar. "Ok!" teriaknya senang dan pergi meninggalkan Ibunya setelah ia mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

Saat Momoka sudah puas dnegan oenampilannya, ia pun mengambil tasnya dan mengenakan kaca mata hitamnya lalu bergegas pergi. Tapi, di tengah perjalanannya, ia diberhentikan oleh salah seorang pelayan.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Momoka sewot. "Aku tidak punya banyak waktu, jadi sebaiknya kau tidak membuang waktuku."

"Ah, Ma'af Nyonya Momoka, tapi ada yang tengah menunggu Anda di ruang tamu."

"Siapa?"

"Dia bilang, dia adalah Sekretaris Tuan Uchiha."

"Aku mengerti. Aku akan menemuinya." Momoka langsung menemui orang itu di ruang tamu.

Seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi besar dan terlihat menyeramkan terlihat sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu dengan sebuah cangkir berisikan minuman hangat di hadapannya.

Momoka mencoba untuk memasang senyuman terbaiknya dan menyapa orang itu, "Selamat Pagi."

Orang yang mengaku sebagai Sekretaris Uchiha itu berdiri ketika Momoka memasuki ruang tamu dan memberikan hormat padanya. "Selamat pagi, Nyonya Abe. Saya Sekretaris Tuan Uchiha Itachi, Kisame."

"Silahkan duduk." Ucap Momka sembari mengambil tempat duduk berlawan arah dari orang itu. "Ma'af, tapi ada urusan apa hingga Itachi harus mengirimkan Sekretarisnya ke sini?"

"Saya di perintahkan untuk menjemput Anda." Jawab pria yang bernama Kisame dengan suaranya yang berat. "Tuan Itachi ingin berbicara dengan Anda." Kisame memberikan telepon genggamnya pada Momoka dan diterima oleh Momoka.

"Halo." Ucap Momoka selembut mungkin.

"Ah, aku tidak yakin. Kau tahu, aku sangatlah sibuk dan aku juga sudah memiliki acara tersendiri." Ucap Momoka. "Tapi... aku rasa jika hanya untuk sekedar meminum teh denganmu, itu tidak buruk." Tambahnya.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa." Lalu teleponnya diputus.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi menemui Tuanmu." Jawab Momoka singkat.

Kisame tersenyum memperlihatkan giginya yang putih dan terlihat sangat tajam, membuat Momoka merasa kurang nyaman.

"Kalau begitu, mari Nyonya Abe." Kisame bangkit dan mulai berjalan keluar.

"T-tapi..." Momoka membuat Kisame berhenti. "Aku akan mengendarai mobilku sendiri karena aku memiliki tempat lain yang ingin kukunjungi."

"Baiklah. Jika itu yang Anda inginkan." Ucap Kisame dan kembali berjalan ke luar ruangan menuju mobilnya didikuti oleh Momoka.

Setelah beberapa menit, Itachi dan Momoka kini mendapati diri mereka duduk di tempat minum teh tradisional yang tertutup. Mereka hanya bertiga di dalam ruangan minum teh bersama dengan sopir Itachi. Secangkir teh hangat berada di hadapan mereka.

"Terima kasih karena Anda telah datang memenuhi undangan minum teh ini, Nyonya Abe." Ucap pria tampan bermata hitam dan tatapan tajam dengan sebuah senyuman kecil di wajahnya.

"Tidak usah sungkan, Itachi. Walau bagaimanapun, kelak Hyuuga dan Uchiha akan menjadi keluarga. Benarkan?"

"Keluarga?" ucap Itachi seolah kata itu asing di telinganya. "Ah. Tentu saja. Uchiha dan Hyuuga akan menjadi keluarga."

"Kupikir, keluarga ini beruntung sekali bisa mendapatkanmu sebagai menantu. Kau begitu muda, tampan dan sukses. Selain itu, kau juga memilki latar belakang yang bagus. Apa lagi yang bisa kita harapkan?" Momoka tertawa kecil.

"Kuanggap itu sebagai pujian."

"Tentu saja itu pujian, Itachi." Ujar Momoka. "Sejujurnya aku cukup terkejut saat menerima undanganmu ini. Aku pikir kau hanya tertarik untu bersosialisasi dengan Suamiku saja, tapi ternyata kurasa aku salah, ne?"

"Suami anda?"

"Ya, suamiku."

"Ah, mungkinkah yang anda maksud sebagai Suami Anda adalah Paman Hiashi?" tanya Itachi. "Ma'af sepertinya, telingaku masih belum terbiasa."

"Sebenarnya, apa yang kau inginkan, Itachi?" tanya Momoka. "Aku sangat senang bermain denganmu, tapi aku masih memiliki banyak tempat yang ingin kukunjungi."

Itachi tersenyum dan mengisyaratkan pada sopirnya untuk menaruh koper yang ia bawa di atas meja dan membukanya.

"Ini uang tunai, deposit dan sebuah rumah mewah di Iwagakure. Hanya ini yang bisa Anda dapatkan, saranku, lebih baik kau menerimanya." Ucap Itachi sembari menyodorkan sebuah dokumen pada Momoka. "Tanda tangan di sini. Maka semua itu akan menjadi milikmu."

* * *

><p>Semua mata yang ada di dalam ruangan kini mengarah pada Hiashi, memberikan sebuah beban dan tekanan yang baru pada jawaban yang akan diberikan olehnya.<p>

"Katakan jawabanmu, Hiashi." Perintah Ayahnya, Tetua Hyuuga.

Hiashi membulatkan tekadnya dan menjawab dengan penuh percaya diri. "Itu semua benar, Ayah. Aku dan Abe Momoka memang memiliki hubungan khusus yang lebih dari sekedar teman."

Tetua Hyuuga menundukkan kepalanya dengan matanya terpejam dan jemarinya yang sudah terlihat keriput menahan kepalanya dan memijiti bagian keningnya.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan, Kak?" tanya Hizashi yang sedari tadi hanya diam pada Hiashi, Kakaknya. "Kau... bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini pada Yuriko? Setelah semua jasa yang telah dilakukan oleh keluarganya demi kesejahteraan Hyuuga. Apa kau lupa, atas keringat dan jeri payah siapa Perusahaan ini bisa berdiri?"

"Sebagai seorang Hyuuga, terutama sebagai Penerus Hyuuga dan Pimpinan Perusahaan, pernahkah kau berpikir tentang konsekuensi dari perbuatanmu itu? Dengan melakukan hal yang telah kau lakukan, bukan saja kursi sebagai Pimpinan Perusahaan yang akan melayang dari genggamanmu, tapi juga nama baikmu, nama baik Keluarga Hyuuga dan nama baik Perusahaan juga akan tercemar karena ulahmu!"

Tetua Hyuuga terlihat sangat marah. Wajahnya yang sudah dipenuhi oleh keriput nampak merah padam menahan luapan emosi yang ia rasakan. Suaranya menggelegar walaupun dengan tubuhnya sudah mulai terlihat rentan, ia masih bisa menunjukkan wibawa dan karismanya di hadapan anak, cucu beserta keluarga besarnya yang lain.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang telah kau korbankan hanya demi seorang wanita, Hiashi!?"

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Nevin meminta ma'af apabila **_**fic**_** ini tidak sesuai dengan yang **_**reader**_** mau dan juga atas semua kesalah ketik dan kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya. Tapi, Nevin akan berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk memeperbaikinya.**

**Dan mengenai cerita ini yang terkesan sangat panjang, tenang saja, Nevin sudah memiliki endingnya yang terus menari di dalam benak Nevin untuk beberapa minggu terakhir. Sekarang, Nevin hanya butuh waktu dan kesehatan juga kesempatan dan umur panjang untuk menyelesaikannya. (amin)**

**Terima kasih atas dukungan **_**reader**_** semuanya. Nevin sangat senang dan merasa termotivasi.**

**Nevin c'Edelweys**

**p.s: Nevin sudah bikin chapternya jauh lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. Semoga _reader_ suka dan ngga **_**boring**_**.**


	9. Chapter 9 : Jangan Tinggalkan Aku, Ayah

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**-.-**

**-..-**

**-...-**

Semua orang telah beranjak dari kursi mereka dan mulai meninggalkan ruang rapat, menyisakan Neji dan Ayahnya.

Setelah semua peserta rapat telah jauh pergi meninggalkan ruang rapat.

"Kenapa-"

"Apa kau puas, Neji?"

Tanya Hiashi menyela perkataan Anaknya sembari berdiri dengan serentak dari kursinya.

Kedua bola mata Neji yang tajam menatap Ayahnya, hingga mereka saling menatap.

Neji tidak terima dengan nada bicara Ayahnya yang selalu memojokkannya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku akui. Kali ini, aku memang kalah, Neji." Ucap Hiashi. "Tapi, kau tidak berhasil untuk memisahkanku dengan Momoka. Dan asal kau tahu, Neji. Cintaku untuk Momoka, jauh lebih kuat dari apa yang kau pikirkan." Dengan itu Hiashi beranjak pergi meninggalkan Neji.

"Tidakkah kau mengerti!"

Suara Neji menahan kepergian Ayahnya.

"Tidakkah kau mengerti, alasan kenapa aku melakukan semua ini?" Suara Neji terdengar sedikit parau. "Ayah... Pernahkah sedikit saja kau berpikir tentang Hinata dan aku? Kami juga keluargamu. Darah dagingmu."

Kedua jemari tangan Neji mengepal sampai kulit tangannya yang putih berubah menjadi semakin pucat.

"Jika kau memang darahku, semua ini tidak akan pernah menjadi sejauh ini." Jawab Hiashi dengan tegas. "Karena kau pasti bisa menerima wanita yang kupilih.

"Kenapa harus selalu tentang dia? Kenapa harus selalu wanita itu yang ada di pikiranmu? Apa tidak pernah terbersit sedikit saja, tentang perasaan kami, anakmu?"

"Walau bagaimanapun aku menjelaskannya padamu, kau juga tidak akan pernah mengerti, karena kau tidak pernah mau untuk mencoba mengertikan perasaanku." Timpal Hiashi.

Neji tertawa sinis, membuat Hiashi balik menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Mungkin kau benar. Namun, aku tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa sebagai seorang Ayah, kau meminta seorang anak untuk menerima wanita yang telah menghancurkan kebahagiaan dan hidup Ibu mereka sendiri. Karena itu, aku dan Hinata tidak akan pernah bisa mengerti apa yang ada di dalam hati dan pikiranmu itu."

Setiap perkataan yang terucpa dari mulut Hyuuga muda itu terdengar sangat tegas, penuh dengan kepercayaan diri.

"Kurasa, kita memang sudah jauh melangkah di jalan yang berbeda. Baiklah. Kita lihat saja siapa yang akan mendapat tawa terakhir di permainan ini."

Setelah mendengar perkataan anaknya itu, Hiashi tidak berkata apa-apa dan hanya berlenggang pergi meninggalkan anaknya sedirian di dalam ruang rapat yang kini sepi.

* * *

><p>Bintang-bintang saling berkedipan satu sama lain pada langit malam yang merindukan purnama. Angin pun bertiup sepoy, memberikan suasana dingin yang semakin pekat terasa menerpa tubuh tinggi semampai pria berambut panjang yang sedari tadi tak usik dari tempatnya berdiri.<p>

Wajah putih lelaki itu kontras dengan suasa malam yang gelap. Matanya yang besar dan sorot matanya yang tajam menatap ayunan di hadapannya tanpa sekalipun berkedip.

Salah satu tangannya mencengkram rantai ayunan itu dengan sangat kuat. Rambut panjangnya yang tersusun rapih, menari-nari bersama Sang Angin.

Dalam benaknya, khayal mengambil jalan.

Bayangan itu terlihat seolah nyata di matanya.

_(Flashback)_

_...Terlihat dengan jelas, sesosok gadis kecil berambut indigo pendek, bermain sendirian di ayunan itu ketika semua teman sebayanya asyik bermain bersama-sama. Gadis itu hanya dapat menatap ke arah teman-temannya dengan sedih._

_Sejak kecil, gadis itu memang selalu menyendiri karena dia adalah gadis yang sangat pemalu. Ia tidak pandai bergaul dan cenderung selalu mengalah, hingga ia kerap kali menjadi sasaran pelampiasan kemarahan teman-teman Kakaknya yang iri dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa terhadap Kakanya._

_Hari itu adalah hari yang tidak pernah bisa dilupakan olehnya._

_Ketika semua murid sekolah dasar telah bubar dan pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Ia berdiri di depan pintu kelas Adiknya, mencari keberadaan Adiknya. Anak laki-laki itu tidak menemukan Adiknya di sana, lalu ia mulai mencari keberadaan Adiknya sepanjang koridor sekolah sampai ia berdiri di pintu gerbang sekolah, namun tetap ia tidak menemukan Adiknya._

_Anak laki-laki kecil itu mulai panik._

_Mata kecilnya yang tajam mulai mencari keberadaan Adiknya di sekeliling tempatnya berdiri, adrenalin mulai berpacu di tubuhnya ketika ia tidak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan Adiknya._

_Ia mulai berlarian ke sekeliling halaman sekolahnya yang cukup luas. Setelah cukup lama ia berlari, akhirnya ia terhenti seketika saat ia melihat sosok Adiknya berdiri di dekat pohon besar yang rindang._

_"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan pada Hinata!?"_

_Suara kecilnya berteriak dengan matanya tajam menatap ke arah teman-teman sekelasnya yang berdiri mengelilingi Adiknya yang tersungkur di tanah._

_Teman-teman sekelasnya terkejut melihat kedatangannya._

_"Adikmu ini payah. Kau tahu itu, Neji? Jadi, itu bukan salah kami jika dia terluka hanya karena disentuh sedikit saja!"_

_"Lagipula, apa benar gadis payah ini Adikmu?" Tambah salah satu dari mereka._

_"Benar. Payah sekali. Padahal kami hanya menggodanya sedikit."_

_"Kalian!" Pekik Neji kecil naik pitam. "Sini kalian kalau berani! Apa kalian belum puas dengan hasil pertandingan karate kita tempo hari?!"_

_"Kami tahu, kami mungkin tidak bisa mengalahkanmu, Neji. Tapi, kami bisa melakukannya dengan cara lain." Ucap teman sekelas Neji sebelum ia tertawa sinis._

_Ketika Neji menghampiri mereka, mereka berlari pergi._

_"Jangan lari, kalian!" Neji hendak mengejar mereka, namun suara Adiknya menghentikannya._

_"Kakak..."_

_Neji berlutuh dan membantu aduknya berdiri. Ia melihat lutut Adiknya terluka akibat jatuh tersungkur ke permukaan tanah yang keras dan kasar. Bekas air mata jelas di pipi mungilnya._

_"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Hinata? Mana lagi yang luka? Apa saja yang mereka lakukan padamu?"_

_Neji membanjiri Adiknya dengan pertanyaan, Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Aku ingin pulang."_

_Neji memeluk Adiknya dengan seketika. "Ma'afkan aku, Hinata. Ini semua karena aku. Ini semua salahku. Aku tidak bisa menjadi Kakak yang baik untukmu."_

_"Tidak benar. Ini bukan salah Kakak. Ini salahku karena aku terlalu lemah. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membela diriku sendiri."_

_Neji melepaskan Adiknya dari pelukannya dan menyusut air mata Adiknya. "Tidak usah khawatir. Kau tidak lemah, justru kau sangatlah kuat. Tetaplah seperti ini, karena aku akan menjadi lebih kuat lagi supaya lain kali aku yang akan selalu menjagamu dari siapapun. Aku berjanji."_

_Adiknya tersenyum. "Kakak janji?"_

_Neji mengangguk dengan penuh kepercayaan diri._

_"Janji kelingking?" Tanya Adiknya sembari menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya._

_"Ya." Jawab Neji dan mereka pun melakukan janji kelingking._

_"Kakimu terluka, kau tidak akan bisa pulang dengan kaki seperti itu." Ucap Neji dan merendahkan tubuhnya. "Ayo naik. Aku akan menggendongmu."_

_..._

_(End flashback)_

"Ma'afkan aku, Hinata." Suranya terdengar parau. "Untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, aku telah gagal. Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku padamu."

* * *

><p>Sekujur tubuh mungil itu merasa letih. Kulit wajahnya yang putih terlihat sedikit kusam dan kedua mata indahnya terlihat tak kalah lelah ketika ia membukanya untuk pertama kalinya, pagi itu.<p>

"Selamat pagi, Dokter Hinata." Sapa seorang Suster dengan sebuah senyuman hangat.

Hinata mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuknya. Setelah ia merasa lebih baik, Hinata bangkit dari tempatnya beristirahat dan balas tersenyum. "Suster Inako? Selamat pagi,"

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Hinata melihat layar telepon genggamnya dan terkejut. "Wah! sudah jam 7 pagi." Ucap Hinata setengah berteriak dengan suaranya yang sedikit serak, masih diselimuti rasa kantuk.

" Anda terlihat sangat lelah, khususnya setelah melakukan 2 operasi dan masih harus menjadi dokter jaga semalam, jadi aku dan Suster-suster yang lain tidak sampai hati untuk membangunkan anda pagi ini, Dokter Hinata."

Hinata tersenyum semakin lebar. "Terima kasih banyak karena kalian sangat baik dan perhatian terhadapku."

Hinata beranjak dari tempat tidur sederhana yang disiapkan oleh Rumah Sakit sebagai ruang peristirahatan para Dokter yang harus menginap di Rumah Sakit.

"Oya, Dokter Hinata, aku sebenarnya ke sini hanya ingin memberikan hasil lab. pasien anda."

Hinata menerima hasil lab. Pasiennya dari dan ia pun mulai merapihkan tempat tidurnya dan mencari peralatan dan barang-barangnya.

"Apakah anda akan langsung pulang, Dokter? Sepertinya tunangan anda sudah menunggu cukup lama di lobi."

"Eh? Tunanganku? Maksudmu, Itachi tengah menungguku di lobi?" Tanya Hinata terkejut.

Suster itu hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Ya, dia sudah datang sejak setengah jam yang lalu dan menunggumu dengan sabar di lobi. Ketika kami hendak membangunkanmu, ia melarang kami dan berkata bahwa dia tidak keberatan menunggu anda selama apapun." Tutur Suster Inako. "Ah, aku benar-benar iri padamu, Dokter Hinata. Anda memiliki tuangan yang sangat perhatian dan tampan seperti Tuan Uchiha." Lalu Suster itu tertawa dengan wajahnya yang terlihat sedang mengkhayal.

Wajah Hinata memerah dan ia tersenyum malu. "Ah, tidak. Aku masih harus memeriksa keadaan beberapa pasienku dulu. Lalu sehabis itu aku baru akan pulang."

"Oh, jika begitu, semoga harimu menyenangkan, Dokter Hinata. Permisi." Suster Inako pergi.

"Ya, semoga harimu juga menyenangkan, Suster Inako."

Setelah Suster Inako pergi, Hinata mulai memanggil salah satu nomor di contact list-nya. Setelah menunggu tak lama, orang yag ia hubungi pun menjawab.

"Pagi, Hinata." Sapa suara itu dengan hangat, membuat wajah Hinata semakin memerah.

"Pagi, Itachi." Balas Hinata. "Ma'afkan aku telah membuatmu menunggu. Tapi, aku akan segera menemuimu setelah aku memeriksa keadaan pasien-pasienku. Oya, apa kau sudah sarapan pagi ini?"

"Aku ingin sarapan denganmu."

"Eh?!" Hinata terkejut. "Baiklah." Hinata tersenyum. "Tunggu aku sebentar, ya. Aku akan segera menemuimu."

* * *

><p>"Kenapa dengan ekspresi wajahmu itu?" tanya Itachi yang sdari tadi terus memperhatikan gadis cantik yang berada di hadapannya. "Apa kau tidak senang aku datang menjemputmu? Atau kau tidak senang dengan makananmu?"<p>

"T-tentu saja tidak!" bantah Hinata. "Bukan begitu, Itachi. Hanya saja..."

Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Hanya saja kenapa? Apa kau tidak enak badan?" Itachi mulai berubah khawatir.

Hinata menundukkan pandangannya dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Bukan itu. Aku sehat." Ia memberikan Itachi sebuah senyuman lemah untuk sesaat. "Hanya saja... aku terus kepikiran tentang Kakak sejak semalam. Semalam, aku menelpon Kakak, tadinya aku hendak memberitahunya bahwa aku bagian jaga, malam itu. Tapi, teleponnya tidak aktif dan yang ada dia malah menyuruhmu untuk datang menjemputku. Walaupun kau bilang bahwa dia sangat sibuk di kantor, tapi tetap saja. Aku tidak berhenti mengkhawatirkannya. Karena perasaanku..."

Hinata meletakkan peralatan makannya dan tangannya meraba bagian dadanya.

"terasa aneh." Lalu ia menatap Itach tepat di matanya. "Katakahlah Itachi. Kakakku... dia baik-baik saja, kan?"

Itachi meletakkan peralatan makannya dan mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet makan. Ia mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengambil beberapa uang kertas untuk ia letakkan di meja mereka. Ia beranjak dari kursinya dan menarik lengan Hinata dengan lembut. Tak lupa sebuah senyuman kecil yang hangat tersemat di wajah tampannya.

"Itachi?"

"Ayo, kuantar kau pulang. Jika tidak segera, kau akan terlambat."

Setelah itu, mereka pun bergegas pergi meninggalkan restoran menuju Kediaman Hyuuga. Itachi memacu mobil sport-nya dengan kecepatan tinggi, membuat Hinata smeakin bertanya-tanya karena baru kali ini ai menyaksikan Kekasihnya memacu mibilnya secepat itu. Dengan lihay, Itachi menyalip setiap kendaraan yang menghalangi jalannya dan ia hanya akan berhenti ketika lampu merah. Namun, wajahnya tetap tenang selagi ia melakukan semua itu.

Berkat kelihayan dan cara Itachi mengemudikan mobilnya, mereka pun dapat sampai di Kediaman Hyuuga hanya daam hitungan menit saja.

Ketika mereka sampai, Hinata melihat ada sebuah mobil asing yang baru ia lihat berada di rumahnya dan beberapa orang pelayan rumahnya sedang mengangkut beberapa koper dan barang-barang ke dalam bagasi mobil itu.

Hinata turun dari mobil ketika Itachi membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanya Hinata pada salah seorang pelayan yang sedang mengangkut beberapa koper ke bagasi mobil yang tidak ia kenali itu.

Pelayan itu menole pada Hinata dan memberi hormat padanya. "Ma'af Nona Hinata, kami diperintahkan untuk memindahkan barang-baran ini ke bagasi mobil secepat mungkin."

"Siapa yang menyuruh kalian melakukan semua ini?"

"Eh... kalau itu... em..." pelayan itu kebingungan harus menjawab pertanyaan Nonanya. "Sebenarnya, yang memerintahkan kami adalah Tuan Besar Tetua Hyuuga."

Hinata terkejut. "Kakek? Tapi, untuk apa Kakek melakukan itu? Memangnya, milik siapa semua barang-barang ini dan mau dibawa ke mana?"

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh, Hinata!"

Mendengar suara Momoka, Hinata pun langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke araha datangnya suara itu.

Wajah Momoka terlihat merah padam. Matanya terbuka lebar, memelototi Hinata penuh dengan kebencian.

Hinata yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa diam.

"Apa sekarang kau dan Kakakmu itu sudah puas! Karena kahirnya kau bisa mengusir kami dari rumah ini! Iya?!" pekik Momoka.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Aku tidak mengerti." Balas Hinata.

Momoka mengambil langkah cepat untuk menghampiri Hinata dan ia berhenti ketika ia berada tepat di hadapan Hinata yang kala itu terlihat kebingungan.

"Kau!" Momoka menunjuk Hinata dengan jari telunjuknya. "Anak durhaka! Anak tidak tahu diuntung! Beraninya kau meracuni pikiran Kakakmu hingga dia berani dan samai hati mengusir Ayahnya sendiri dari rumah ini!"

"Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau bicarakan!"Hinata menepis tangan Momoka yang sdari tadi terus menunjuknya.

"Anak kurang ajar!"Momoka tidak terima atas perlakuan Hinata padanya dan ia hendak menampar pipi Hinata. Namun, sebelum tangannya sampai di pipi mulus Hinata, ada sebuah tangan yang menghentikannya.

Jemari tangan itu mencengkramnya dengan erat. "Jaga sikapmu, Nyonya Abe. Selagi aku masih bisa menahan diri." Itachi menatap Momoka dengan tajam.

Momoka balas menatap Itachi dan ia hanya bisa menelan ludahnya beberapa kali ketika ia berhadapan dengan sepasang mata hitam yang tajam, bagaikan mata seekor elang yang siap menerkam mangsanya. Ia berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Itachi yang kian lama kian terasa menyakitkan, namun tenaga Pemuda Uchiha itu erlalu kuat. Bahkan ketika ia sudah mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya pun, cengkraman Itachi sukar untuk ia lepaskan.

"L-lepaskan tanganku, Uchiha!" perintahnya dengan nada tinggi.

Tatapan tajam Itachi berubah dalam kesetika ketika ia melihat rasa takut mulai memakan Momoka hidup-hidup. Sebuah senyuman licik tampak di wajah tampannya dan yang lakukan setelah itu membuat Momoka mulai merintih kesakitan. Namun, mendengar rintihan wanita itu hanya membuat senyuman di wajah Itachi semakin melebar.

"Itachi, cukup."

Suara Hinata yang membut dan jemarinya yang kini menyentuh lengan Itachi, membuat senyum licik Itachi pudar dalam seketika.

"Jangan pernah bermimpi untuk menyentuh Hinata, terutama di hadapanku."itachi melepaskan cengkraman mautnya pada lengan Momoka sembari mendorong wanita itu hingga ia tersungkur ke lantai.

"Momoka!"

Hinata dan Itachi mendengar teriakkan Hiashi yang kini berlari menghampiri Momoka dan menolongnya untuk bangkit.

"Momoka, kau tidak apa?" suara Hiashi terdengar sangat khawatir.

"Ah, Paman. Sepertinya, Nyonya Abe hanya terlalu gembira ketika melihat kedatangan kami dan kahirnya ia menyakiti dirinya sendiri karena terlalu bersemangat." Ucap Itachi dengan wajah pokernya. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan, anda harus lebih berhati-hati, Nyonya Abe Momoka. Terkadang, kau tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi."

"Ayah... seharusnya, Ayah tidak boleh berlari seperti tadi. Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan Ayah." Ucap Hinata pada Ayahnya. "Ayah kan baru saja melakukan operasi. Ayah harus banyak beristirahat dan jangan memaksakan diri."

Hiashi sama sekali tidak menghiraukan Hinata dan semua yang ia katakan. "Apa semua barang-barangku sudah kau bawa semua?" tanya Hiashi pada salah seorang pelayan.

Pelayan itu memberi hormat dan menjawab, "Sudah Tuan Hiashi. Semua barang-barang anda dan Nyonya sudah kami masukkan ke dalam bagasi mobil. Apa ada hal lain yang anda butuhkan?"

"Panggilkan Hanabi. Katakan adanya, kami akan berangkat sekarang juga." Perintah Hiashi. "Ayo, Momoka." Hiashi memamah Momoka yang sedari tadi terus menangis dan menyandarkan dirinya pada Hiashi.

Pelayan itu kembali memberi hormat dan pergi untuk menjalankan perintah Hiashi.

Hinata sangat terkejut ketika ia mendengar percakapan Ayahnya dengan pelayan tadi.

"Ayah...? Ayah mau pergi ke mana?"

"Apa perlu kau menanyakan hal itu?" tanya Ayahnya ketus dengan nada suara yang sangat dingin seolah mereka tidak saling kenal dan merupakan orang asing. "Bukankah kau sekarang bahagia karena aku dan keluargaku tidak akan ada lagi untuk mengganggumu dan Neji di rumah ini."

Hiashi membantu Momoka untuk menaiki mobil dan ia hendak mengambil tempat di samping Momoka, namun Hinata menghentikannya sebelum ia sempat masuk ke dalam mobil. Hinata genggam lengan Ayahnya dengan sangat erat, menahan kepergiannya.

"Apa maksud Ayah bahwa aku bahagia dengan kepergianmu?" mata Hinata mulai berkaca-kaca. "Tentu saja itu tidak benar! Mana mungkin aku senang kau tinggalkan! Mana ada seorang anak di dunia ini yang mau ditinggalkan oleh orang tuanya sendiri! Tidak ada, Ayah! Sudah cukup Ibu yang meninggalkanku. Aku tidak mau kau juga pergi meninggalkanku."

Bibir Hinata mulai bergetar.

"Jadi, kumohon, jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku!" Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali dengan sangta cepat. "Kenapa kau harus pergi? Apa kakek yang menyuruhmu untuk pergi? Iya?!" Hinata menatap kedua mata Ayahnya dan tiba-tiba ia memeluk tubuh Ayahnya dengan segenap kekuatan yang ia miliki. Apa yang Hinata lakukan membuat Hiashi terkejut dan kehilangan kata-kata.

"Jangan pergi. Aku akan meminta Kakek untuk membatalkan perintahnya itu. Maka, kumohon... tolong jangan tingalkan aku." Hinata memohon pada Ayahnya sembari ia mulai menangis dan membenamkan wajahnya pada tubuh Ayahnya.

**To be continue...**


	10. Chapter 10 : Kenapa?

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**KARAKTER-KARAKTER NARUTO BUKAN MILIK SAYA**

**KECUALI Momoka Abe/Abe Momoka, ITU MILIK SAYA.**

**-..-**

**-.-**

**...**

Melihat tangisan putri sulungnya yang memohonnya untuk tetap tinggal di sisinya, Hiashi merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya.

Mendengar semua ratapan putrinya itu, hati Ayah mana yang tidak akan terenyuh.

Tangis pilu Hinata membasahi kemeja mahal Hiashi. Dekapan putrinya yang begitu erat menahan kepergiannya. Hati Hiashi menyuruhnya untuk tinggal bersama putrinya, namun di sisi lain, pikirannya menyuruhnya untuk mendorong tubuh putrinya itu dan pergi bersama istrinya; keluarga barunya. kini terjadi pertempuran sengit di dalam diri Hiashi; antara nuraninya yang ingin merangkul putrinya dalam dekapnya dan egonya sebagai seorang suami.

Kian lama, keinginan hati dan pikirannya hanya menjadi semakin kuat dan kuat, hingga membuat Hiashi bingung. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Perlahan, Hiashi menggerakkan salah satu lengannya untuk membalas dekapan putrinya dan menenangkan kesedihan putrinya itu.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Hiashi merasakan sakit di dadanya ketika ia menyaksikan Hinata menangis sembari memeluknya.

Ketika tangan Hiashi hampir sampai ke tempat tujuan, suara rintih Momoka terdengar di telinganya.

"Hiashi..." lengan Momoka hadir di bahu Hiashi dan membuyarkan pikirannya.

Tangannya dengan sekejap berhenti dan merubah arahnya. Dengan cepat, ia memegang bahu putrinya dan mendorongnya dengan keras hingga berhasil melepaskan dekapan putrinya itu dari tubuhnya.

Tubuh Hinata kehilangan keseimbangannya dan akhirnya ia tersungkur ke lantai. Namun, itu semua tidak berhasil memupuskan niat Hinata. Dengan sigap, ia kembali bangkit dan hendak kembali menahan kepergian Ayahnya sebelum tiba-tiba sepasang tangan yang kuat hadir dan menahan tubuh mungil Hinata untuk mengambil langkah lebih jauh.

Hinata berontak.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Hinata berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan kedua tangan itu, namun tenaga kedua tangan itu terlalu kaut untuknya.

"Lepaskan aku!" teriak Hinata di tengah tangisnya. Lengan mungilnya sibuk , berusaha melepaskan diri. "Lepaskan!" Hinata terus berteriak dan berontak.

"Hentikanlah." Bisik pemilik kedua lengan itu dengan pelan ke telinga Hinata. "Dia sudah pergi."

Mendengar itu, kini Hinata memalingkan wajahnya ke depan dan melihat mobil yang membawa Ayahnya itu pergi meninggalkan rumahnya. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali dan ia berusaha lebih keras untuk melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan kedua tangan kuat yang sedari tadi menahan dirinya. Akhirnya, Hinata memutuskan untuk menghentakkan kakinya yang saat itu mengenakan sepatu _high heel_ sekuat tenaga ke kaki orang yang ada di belakangnya.

Dalam seketika, dekapan orang itu melemah dan Hinata mengambil kesempatan itu untuk membebaskan dirinya dan berlari, berusaha mengejar mobil yang membawa Ayahnya.

"AYAH!" pekik Hinata dan ia menambah kecepatan larinya.

"Jangan pergi! Ayah! Tidak! Aku mohon. Jangan tinggalkan aku!" teriak Hinata sembari berlari mengejar mobil di hadapannya yang semakin lama terlihat semakin kecil di pandangan matanya.

Setelah berlari cukup lama, Hinata terjatuh. Dari lututnya mengalir darah segar. Namun, Hinata tidak menghiraukannya dan kembali bangkit lalu berlari mengejar mobil itu walau dengan langkah yang tak sempurna hingga akhirnya ia kembali terjatuh saat kedua kakinya sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk berlari.

Hinata hanya bisa duduk di jalanan yang kasar dan kotor. Hinata menangis hingga ada seseorang yang datang dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Sudah kubilang untuk menghentikan semua ini." Ucap orang itu pelan.

"Dia sudah pergi... dia pergi meninggalkanku..." Hinata membalas pelukannya dan mencengkram bagian baju orang itu dengan sangat kuat. "Kenapa dia pergi meninggalkan kita, Kak? Kenapa...?"

* * *

><p>Seiring perjalanan, teriakkan dan bayangan Hinata yang berlari dan bahkan ia terus berlari ketika ia habis terjatuh dan melukai lututnya, terus terbayang di benak Hiashi.<p>

Pikirannya melambung pada saat putri sulungnya itu menangis untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Sama seperti yang ia lakukan sekarang; Hinata menangis sembari memeluk Hiashi dengan erat, namun, Hiashi memarahinya habis-habisan karena ia tidak suka melihat anak cengeng karena baginya air mata hanyalah tanda dari kelemahan. Dan kelemahan adalah sesuatu yang paling ia benci di dunia ini.

Dan semenjak hari itu, Hinata kecil tidak pernah menangis.

Hiashi mengerutkan alisnya.

Benar.

Ia tidak pernah melihat putri sulungnya itu menangis semenjak ia memarahinya waktu itu. Namun, ia menyadari, bahwa air mata itu kini sering kali menghiasi kedua pipi putrinya. Suara yang memilukan yang hanya terdengar dari bibirnya di saat ia sedih, kini seolah telah menjadi bagian penting dari dirinya. Sejak kapan Hinata berubah menjadi seperti ini?

Sejak kapan dia menjadi gadis yang... lemah?

Tiba-tiba, bayangan mendiang istrinya terbayang di benak Hiashi. Senyuman Yuriko yang selalu menyambutnya ketika ia pulang kerja, senyuman putra tunggalnya yang selalu nampak saat ia bersama Yuriko dan senyuman Hinata kecil dengan pipinya yang kemerah-merahan terlihat jelas di benaknya, bahkan, Hiashi bisa melihat dirinya sendiri tersenyum di benaknya.

Sejak kapan ia mulai kehilangan rasa hangat yang selalu ia rasakan saat bersama dengan keluarganya itu? Semenjak kapan, semua itu berubah? Kapan... terakhir kali Hiashi merasakan rasa hangat di hatinya? Kenapa sekarang hanya dingin yang dapat ia rasakan?

"Apakah aku telah melewatkan semua kehangatan itu, hingga kini yang tersisa hanyalah dingin?" Tanya Hiashi dalam hati.

* * *

><p><em><strong>2 bulan kemudian...<strong>_

Hinata terbangun dari mimpinya.

Keringat dingin mengalir deras di sekujur tubuhnya, terutama di keningnya. Nafasnya datang dengan tersengal-sengal dan jantungnya berpacu jauh melebihi batas normal. Pipinya basah, namun, itu semua bukanlah karena keringat, melainkan air mata yang ia teteskan di mimpinya.

Kini, kejadian ini sudah tidak asing lagi baginya. Selama beberapa bulan terakhir, ia sering dihantui oleh mimpi yang sama. Mimpi buruk itu tak hentinya menghantui setiap tidurnya, hingga terkadang hal itu membuat Hinata takut untuk memejamkan kedua matanya.

Berjuta emosi yang harus ia rasakan setiap malamnya, di mana ia harus kembali ke hari saat Ayahnya pergi meninggalkannya. Semua itu, membuat hati Hinata lelah.

Tiba-tiba tenggorokannya terasa kering.

Dengan segera, ia mengambil segelas air putih yang tersedia di meja di samping temat tidurnya.

Hinata diam untuk beberapa saat. Ia mencoba untu menenangkan diri. Perlahan, ia meraba dadanya. Entah kenapa kini timbul suatu perasaan aneh, rasa yang sangat tidak bersahabat. Perasaan barunya itu sangat menyesakkan dadanya, ia merasa sulit bernafas ketika perasaan itu datang. Hinata merasakan rasa sakit di hatinya, setiap kali ia mengingat kata 'Ayah'.

Hinata dan Neji sarapan bersama dan sesekali Hinata akan bangun lebih awal untuk menyiapkan sarapan dan membuat bekal makan siang untuknya dan Kakaknya. Mereka lalu berangkat kerja bersama dengan Neji yang mengantarnya terlebih dulu ke Rumah Sakit sebelum ia pergi ke Kantor. Selama di perjalanan, mereka mengobrol. Mereka berbicara tentang berbagai hal, namun lebih banyak mengenai pekerjaan mereka dan bagaimana mereka melewati hari sibuk mereka.

Ketika akhir pekan tiba atau ketika Hinata libur dari kerjanya, ia akan menghabiskan waktunya bersama Kakaknya. Namun, ketika Kakaknya sibuk, ia akan menghabiskan waktunya bersama Itachi dan Keluarga Uchiha; khususnya Ibu Itachi, Mikoto Uchiha.

Semua itu kini sudah menjadi rutinitas keseharian Kakak-beradik Hyuuga ini.

Namun, tidak satu pun diantara keduanya yang mengungkit tentang Ayah mereka. Topik itu seolah menjadi salah satu yang menjadi tabu untuk mereka perbincangkan. Semua yang mereka rasakan untuk Ayah mereka telah mereka kubur dalam-dalam di hati mereka masing-masing.

Hinata tahu, di mana Ayahnya kini tinggal bersama keluarga barunya. Ingin hati untuk menemui Ayahnya dan melihat bagaimana keadaannya. Sering hati bertanya-tanya akan kesehatannya, namun, ia takut; Hinata takut... hatinya tidak sanggup untuk terluka lagi.

Hinata takut untuk menghadapi kenyataan bahwa Ayahnya lebih memilih keluarga barunya dibandingkan dirinya.

Neji mengetahui bahwa Adiknya kerap kali menatap pintu kamar Ayahnya dengan pandangan sedih, namun, ia tidak pernah bertanya atau membahasnya. Ia hanya mengabaikannya, seolah ia tidak pernah melihat tatapan mata itu. Karena itu adalah salah satu jalannya untuk menjaga hati Adiknya tersayang.

Sedangkan Hinata, ia tahu, Kakaknya tidak pernah menyinggung tentang Ayah mereka dan ia pun tahu Kakaknya sering memergokinya memandangi pintu kamar Ayahnya namun ia tetap tidak berkata apa-apa karena Kakaknya khawatir padanya. Maka, kini ia berusaha untuk menekan perasaan rindunya pada Sang Ayah demi menjaga hatinya yang sudah terluka dan demi menjaga perasaan Kakaknya. Karena ia tidak mau, hubungan Kakaknya dan Ayahnya menjadi lebih buruk dari pada ini.

Di sisi lain, Hiashi kini kerap terpikirkan akan putri sulungnya dan putra tunggalnya.

Semakin lama ia berpikir, semakin ia mulai mempertanyakan sikapnya sendiri. Keputusannya.

"Hiashi? Apa kau mendengarkanku?" tanya istrinya.

Hiashi tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ah, apa yang tadi kau katakan?"

"Sampai kapan kita harus tinggal di sini?!" Momoka menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. "Kau bilang kita hanya akan tinggal di sini sebentar. Tapi ini sudah lebih dari sebentar!"

"Apa kau tidak betah tinggal di sini?"

"Aku tidak bisa tinggal di sini. Tidak bisakah kau lihat?! Kota kecil seperti ini?! Konoha jauh lebih baik! Ayolah, Sayang, kita kembali saja ke Konoha. Ya?" bujuk Momoka pada Hiashi dengan manja.

"Tidak bisa. Kita tidak bisa begitu saja kembali ke Konoha. Ayah tidak akan senang dengan hal itu."

Momoka mengerutkan dahinya. "Kenapa kau butuh persetujuannya untuk setiap hal? Sebenarnya, apa sih yang membuatnya menyuruhmu pindah ke sini? Terus, bagaimana dengan perusahaan jika kau tidak kembali ke Konoha?! Siapa yang akan mengurusnya?!"

Hiashi hanya diam.

"Kenapa kau diam?!" tanya Momoka menuntut jawaban. Hiashi tetap diam seriu bahasa. "Ah, sudahlah!" gumam Momoka kesal dan ia pergi begitu saja, namun, Hiashi menghentikannya.

"Malam ini, ayo kita makan malam di luar. Ajak Hanabi."

"Ah, aku permisi ke toilet dulu. Kalian lanjutkan saja makannya. Aku tidak akan lama." Ucap Momoka sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Hiashi dan Anak mereka.

Momoka berjalan dengan elegan menuju toilet wanita. Setelah ia merapihkan penampilannya di toilet, Momoka keluar dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya, namun karena ia kurang hati-hati, akhirnya ia bertabrakan dengan seseorang.

"Momoka?" tanya orang yang tak sengaja ia tabrak.

Momoka memandangi sosok yang ada di hadapannya dengan seksama, lalu dia ingat. Laki-laki yang sudah berumur yang ada di hadapannya itu adalah salah satu produser sekaligus penulis yang sangat terkenal.

Lelaki itu meraih lengan Momoka dan mencium punggung telapak tangannya.

"Jiraya? Apa benar ini kau?" Momoka terlihat terkejut, namun ia tetap bisa memberikan sebuah senyuman cantik dan menawan pada pria di hadapannya. "Bukankah kau sedang berada di pulau pribadimu?"

"Aku baru kembali kemarin." Jawab lelaki itu dengan senyuman genit di wajahnya. "Itu karena..." Lalu ia merendahkan tubuhnya sedikit agar ia bisa se_level _dengan Momoka dan berbisik di telinganya. "Aku merindukanmu. Momoka."

**To be continue...**


	11. Chapter 11 Pilihan dan Keputusan

**NARUTO BUKAN MILIK SAYA**

**...**

**...**

Momoka duduk termenung di depan meja riasnya. Di cermin dapat terlihat wajahnya yang cantik sedang menatap telepon genggamnya dengan tatapan kosong. Sesekali ia akan menggigiti bibir bagian bawahnya dan lengannya sedari tadi terus memainkan telepon genggam yang ada di genggamannya.

Kini pandangan Momoka beralih pada cermin yang ada di hadapannya. Ia dapat melihat sosok Hiashi, Kekasihnya, yang sedang tertidur lelap. Setelah melakukan hal itu selama beberapa saat, akhirnya Momoka membulatkan keputusannya. Ia beranjak dari tempat ia duduk dan ia tak lupa membawa kunci mobilnya, lalu ia berjalan keluar kamar sembari menelpon seseorang.

"Hey..." Sapa Momoka dengan akrab. Sebuah senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya yang dipenuhi oleh make-up. "Ini aku."

* * *

><p>Hiashi terbangun dari tidurnya ketika ia tidak mendapati Momoka di sampingnya. Perlahan ia membuka matanya yang masih lekat dengan rasa kantuk dan beranjak duduk di tempat tidurnya. Ia muai mencari keberadaan Momoka di ruang timur mereka, namun ia tidak mendapati sosok wanita pujaan hatinya itu di dalam kamar mereka.<p>

Kini ia beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mulai berjalan menuju toilet dan mengetuk pintu toilet sembari meneriakkan nama wanita itu.

"Momoka? Apa kau di dalam?" Tanya Hiashi dengan lembut dengan suaranya yang sedikit serak yang masih diselimuti oleh kantuk. Namun, tidak ada juga jawaban yang ia dpatkan dari sang pujaan hatinya itu, hingga mulai membuatnya khawatir.

Namun, tak lama kemudian Hiashi mendengar suara mobil yang pergi meninggalkan rumahnya. Dalam seketika ia tengah berada di jendela kamarnya dan ia menyaksikan mobil Momoka pergi meninggalkan rumah. Hatinya terkejut. Ia tidak mengerti, kenapa wanita itu pergi di tengah malam seperti ini dan tanpa memberitahunya terlebih dahulu.

Pikiran Hiashi seolah berlari seribu kilo perdetik. Banyak kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang muncul di benaknya. Dan kahirnya tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia mengambil mantel dan kunci mobilnya lalu bergegas pergi meninggalkan kamarnya, bermaksud untuk membuntuti Momoka.

Dengan tergesa-gesa ia menuruni tangga, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara putrinya.

"Ayah?" Suara kantuk anaknya terdengar. "Apa yang sedang Ayah di tengah malam seperti ini?"

"Kembalilah tidur. Ayah harus pergi menyusul Ibumu." Tegas Hiashi sembari mengenakan mantelnya tergesa-gesa.

"Menyusul Ibu? Apa maksud Ayah?" tanya Hanabi menghampiri Ayahnya yang sedang setengah berlari menuju ke luar rumah. "Tunggu Ayah! Aku ikut!"

"Cepat naiklah." Sahut Ayahnya sembari masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Gadis kecil itu langsung mengambil tempat di kursi penumpang sebelah Ayahnya.

Hiashi langsung memarkirkan mobilnya dengan cepat dan bergegas pergi dengan harapan bisa mengejar mobil Momoka.

Momoka sampai di tempat tujuannya.

Dengan sebuah senyuman menggoda ia turun dari mobilnya setelah ia memarkirkannya terlebih dahulu. Ia menanggalkan mantelnya dan menampilkan sebuah busana mewah yang sangat seksi yang menampilkan setiap lekuk tubuhnya yang indah. Ia berjalan bak lah seorang model yang sedang berlenggak-lenggok di cat walk.

Namun, yang tidak ia sadari adalah kehadiran Kekasihnya yang sedari tadi tengah membuntutinya.

Setelah ia masuk, gemerlap lampu disko menyilaukan matanya, namun ia tidak memiliki kesulitan untuk menyesuaikan diri pada lingkungan Club yang bising dan segala kegemerlapannya. Tak dibutuhkan waktu lama untuk menemukan tujuannya.

Senyuman Momoka bertambah lebar ketika ia melihat pria tua berambut putih yang ingin ia temui berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Lelaki itu sedang ditemani oleh banyaki wanita-wanita muda yang cantik, namun hal itu tidak membuatnya gentar ataupun minder.

Dengan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju lelaki itu.

Kedatangan Momoka tidak membuat kaget lelaki tua itu. Sebaliknya, lelaki itu menyambut kedatangan Momoka dengan sebuah senyuman. "_It's about time_." Ucap lelaki itu saat melihat kedatangan Momoka.

Melihat kedatangan Momoka, para gadis muda itu langsung berhamburan pergi meninggalkan lelaki itu.

"Kau menakuti mereka, kau tahu?" ujar lelaki tua itu pada Momoka sembari meminum minuman yang ada di gelasnya. "Kau mau?" tawarnya menyodorkan sebuah botol minuman padanya.

Momoka duduk tepat disamping lelaki itu dan menatapnya langsung di mata. "Kau tahu? Apa yang ku mau?" Momoka lebih mendekatkan wajahnya pada lelaki itu.

"Katakanlah." Ucap lelaki itu sembari menahan dagu Momoka dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Kau."

Itu menjadi hal terakhir yang mereka bicarakan sebelum akhirnya mereka saling bercumbu.

* * *

><p>Jalanan di kota itu cukup padat pada malam hari, namun itu semua tidak menjadi alasan bagi Hiashi untuk tidak menemukan Momoka. Dengan hati-hati ia membuntuti mobil wanita itu. Hatinya bertanya-tanya, apa yang sebenarnya tengah dilakukan oleh Wanita yang ia cintai itu? Kenapa dia tidak meminta izin darinya untuk ke luar malam, apalagi selarut ini? Sebenarnya apa yang ingin ia sembuntikan?<p>

Batinnya terus menerka dan menerka, tapi, apa yang ia lihat selanjutnya lebih membuatnya syok karena ia mendapati Momoka berhenti di depan sebuah Club Malam terbesar di kota itu. Tapi, itu bukan apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan jnatungnya yang terasa berhenti berdetak ketika ia menyaksikan wanita yang iacintai melepaskan mantel kulitnya dan menampilkan sebuah tubuh seksi dengan baju yang sangat seksi yang bahkan hampir tidak bisa menutupi payudaranya.

"Ayah... bukankah itu Ibu?" tanya putrinya tak kalah terkejut. "Apa yang sedang Ibu lakukan di sana, Ayah?"

"Kau... tunggu di sini dan jangan ke mana-mana." Hiashi mulai melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan hendak turun dari mobilnya, namun putrinya menahannya.

"Ayah... Mau pergi ke mana?"

Hiashi dnegan lembut melepaskan pegangan tangan putrinya dari mantel yang ia kenakan. Tak lupa sebuah senyuman di wajahnya. Ia mengusap kepala putrinya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Tenanglah. Ayah tidak akan lama. Ayah hanya akan membawa Ibumu pulang. Jadi, kau jangan pergi ke mana-mana dan tetaplah di sini."

Hanabi mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

Hiashi memberikan sebuah senyuman kecil pada putrinya dan lalu pergi meninggalkannya di dalam mobil. Ia setengah berlari memasuki Club Malam itu. Setelah sampai di dalam, Hiashi mengalami kesulitan untuk menyesuaikan pandangan matanya dengan berbagai macam cahaya dengan berbagai macam warna yang menyilaukan yang menyinari tempat itu.

Didapatinya banyak orang yang sedang menari-nari di tengah tempat itu. Hiashi mengerutkan dahinya. Namun, seketika pikiran tentang Momoka hinggap di benaknya dan ia pun akhirnya mengingat alasannya datang ke tempat seperti ini. Ia datang untuk membawa Momoka kembali ke rumah mereka.

Mata Hyuuga yang tajam itu mencari ke setiap sudut tempat itu untuk menemukan Momoka, namun apa yang dapatkan adalah sesosok wanita yang ia cintai sedang bercumb u dengan seorang lelaki tua.

Hiashi secara refleks memegangi bagian dadanya tepat di mana jantungnya berada. Ia menelan ludah beberapa kali dan akhirnya ia melangkah menuju Momoka dan langsung menarik wanita itu dengan paksa hingga dia harus berpisah dari lelaki tua yang sedang bermesraan bersamanya.

Momoka yang terkejut dengan aksi seseorang yang menariknya dengan kasar dan paksa itu, menolehkan kepalanya dan hendak memarahi orang yang kurang ajar itu, namun, semua perkataan yang hendak ia lontarkan mati tepat di ujung lidahnya.

Mulutnya yang terbuka untuk memaki kini menjadi semakin lebar karena tertegun melihat sosok Hiashi di hadapannya.

"Hiashi?" Gumam lelaki tua itu. "Jadi gossip tentangmu dan Presdir Hyuuga itu benar, eh?" lalu dia hanya menyusut sela bibirnya dengan ibu jarinya dan mengambil segelas minuman yang ada di mejanya. Tanpa ragu dan dengan santainya, lelaki tua itu meminum larutan yang ada di gelasnya.

"H-Hi-Hiashi..." Momoka menelan ludah beberapa kali. "A-apa yang sedang kau lakukan di... di sini!?"

"Tutup mulutmu dan ikut denganku." Perintah Hiashi pada Momoka sebelum akhirnya ia menyeret paksa Momoka keluar dari Clum Malam itu.

Momoka berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Hiashi yang kuat pada lengannya yang kini mulai menimbulkan bekas dan terasa sakit, namun Hiashi enggan melepaskannya dan malah menambah kuat cengkramannya. Dan dengan paksa ia mendorong Momoka ke dalam mobilnya dan ia pun langsung masuk ke dalam mobil dan menjalankan miobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi kembali menuju tempatnya tinggal sekarang.

"Apa maksud dari semua ini Hiashi?! Kau menyakitiku!" teriak Momoka pada Hiashi yang sedang mengemudi. Salah satu tangannya memegangi bekas cengkraman Hiashi yang kini memebekas biru di pergelangan tangannya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan bersama Si Tua Jiraya!" balas Hiashi tak kalah emosi.

"Apa yang ku lakukan, itu bukan urusanmu!" sahut Momoka sembari memalingkan wajahnya dari Hiashi dan memilih unutk melihat ke samping.

Tangan Hiashi dengan kasarnya mencengkram dagu Momoka dan membuatnya berpaling ke arahnya. "Jaga bicaramu ketika kau berbicara padaku!" tegas Hiashi lalu ia melepaskan cengkramannya dari wajah Momoka.

"Ah!" Momoka berteriak dengan keras. "Aku sudah muak dengan semua ini! Sudah cukup aku bersabar selama ini! Ketika kau hanya bisa datang padaku saat malam hari dan aku harus bersikap seolah kita tidak saling mengenal keesokan harinya di hadapan Yuriko!"

Momoka berbalik dan memandangi Hiashi yang fokus mengemudi.

"Dan sekarang?! Ketika aku kira aku akan menjadi Nyonya Hyuuga; istrimu yang syah, kau dan keluarga Hyuuga bahkan tidak pernah mengakui keberadaanku dan kini aku harus tinggal di kota kecil seperti ini! Dan aku juga Hanabi harus menerima penghinaan dari kedua anakmu itu! Sudah cukup! Aku." Momoma menunjuk ke dadanya sendiri. "Muak. Dengan. Mu!" tegasnya dengan setiap penekanan di setiap kata yang ia ucapkan dan ia tak lupa untuk menunjuk ke arah Hiashi.

Hiashi yang kini khalaf, akhirnya memalingkan wajahnya untuk bertatap muka dengan wanita yang duduk di sampingnya. "Kau! Apa maksud dari perkataanmu!"

"Kau tidak mengerti?" Momoka mendesis. "Aku bilang, aku sudah muak denganmu! Aku muak hanya berdiam diri di rumah dan mengurusi lelaki tua yang berpenyakitan sepertimu! Aku sudah cukup bersabar, Hiashi. Namun, kesabaranku juga ada batasnya!"

"Jadi kau lebih memilih untuk bersama lelaki tua tadi. Iya?!" bentak Hiashi sembari salah satu lengannya mencengkram wajah cantik Momoka.

Momoka menepis lengan Hiashi dan ia berhasil melepaskan cengkraman Hiashi dari wajahnya. "Kenapa tidak? Dia masih segar dan bisa memberikan semua yang ku mau yang tidak pernah kudapatkan darimu." Jawab Momoka. "Dia bisa memberiku _career_, uang dan... kepuasan."

Mendengar jawaban dari Momoka, membuat Hiashi kehilangan kendali. Jantungnya mulai terasa sangat sakit dan dadanya sesak. Dalam seketika salah satu lengannya beralih meremas bagian dadanya. Bibirnya terbungkam menahan rasa sakit.

"K-kau..." ujar Hiashi dengan giginya yang saling beradu menahan rasa sakit yang semakin menjadi. "K-kau ternyata—"

"AYAH! AWAS!"

Suara jeritan Hanabi dapat terdengar setelah sekian lama ia membungkam mulut dan hanya menyaksikan pertengkaran kedua orangtuanya dari kursi belakang, dan suaranya itu adalah hal terakhir yang Hiashi dengar sebelum akhirnya setiap hal yang terjadi seolah seperti dalam _slow motion_. Ketika Hiashi melihat ke arah samping, itu sudah terlambat karena sebuah mobil Kontener Gandengan sedang menuju ke arahnya. Walaupun Hiashi berusaha menghindari tambrakan antara keduanya, namun, hal itu sudah tidak terelakkan lagi.

Mobil itu menabrak bagian samping Mobil Hiashi dan setelah itu, ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi karena tiba-tiba Dunianya menjadi gelap.

Dalam gelapnya, tiba-tiba bermunculan wajah-wajah yang tidak asing lagi baginya. ia melihat mantan istrinya, Yuriko yang sedang tersenyum hangat padanya dan di pangkuannya terdapat Hinata kecil yang sedang tertidur pulas, lalu datang Neji kecil yang berlari menuju Yuriko dengan sebuah senyuman kecil di wajah tampannya yang lucu dengan setangkai bunga matahari di genggaman tangan mungilnya yang ia berikan kepada Ibunya. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia.

Namun, tiba-tiba semua itu hilang. Senyuman bahagia yang terpancar dari mereka menghilang begitu saja. Senyuman hangat di wajah Yuriko berganti menjadi butiran-butiran air mata yang membanjiri kedua belah pipinya, lalu muncul sosok Hinata dewasa yang menangis dan memohonnya untuk tetap tinggal di sisinya dan sosok Neji dewasa hadir dan merangkul Hinata dalam peluknya namun tatapan mata Neji menatap Hiashi dengan penuh kebencian.

Kala itu, untuk yang pertama kalinya, Hiashi merasakan penyesalan dalam hidupnya, tepat sesaat sebelum ia benar-benar tidak bisa merasakan ataupun melihat apapun lagi. Tepat sesaat sebelum dunianya gelap.

**To be Continue...**


	12. Chapter 12 : Kasih yang Abadi

Suara sirine Ambulance yang mengiung kencang, merapat di Rumah Sakit Senju setelah leadaan pasien dinilai terlalu parah untuk ditangani di Rumah Sakit kota tetangga. Dengan cekatan, Tim Medis datang berlarian menuju pasien yang berlumuran darah.

"Korban mengalami luka parah akibat kecelakaan mobil. Mobil yang mereka tumpangi tertabrak. Pasien harus segera dioperasi!" Tutur salah seorang Medis yang membawa ketiga pasien tersebut. "Terutama korban anak belia ini. Dia terkena serpihan kaca di sekujur tubuhnya dan kehilangan banyak darah."

"Siapkan ruang operasi!"

"Baik, Dokter!" Salah seorang Suster sigap menjawab dan langsung pergi untuk melakukan yang diperintahkan oleh Dokter tersebut.

"Cepat hubungi keluarga pasien dan minta surat izin melakukan tindakan operasi secepat mungkin!"

Salah seorang Suster menjawab, "Baik, Dokter!"

Sementara sebagian besar Tim Medis terus membawa pasien untuk ditangani lebih lanjut, salah seorang Suster dan Dokter meminta keterangan tentang pasien dan mencoba untuk menghubungi keluarga pasien.

"Ma'af, di mana keluarga pasien? Kami harus segera melakukan operasi!"

* * *

><p>Hinata terbangun dari tidur mimpi buruknya karena ketukan pintu yang sangat keras. Ia bangkit dalam seketika dari tempat tidurnya untuk membuka pintu.<p>

"Ada apa, Bi?"

Tanya Gadis bermata lavender itu dengan suaranya yang masih diselimuti rasa kantuk. Mata lavendernya sayu menatap pembantu rumahnya lelah. Keringat dingin masih membanjiri wajah pucatnya yang terlihat cantik walaupun lusuh.

"Di depan ada polisi mencari Nona dan Tuan Muda. Mereka mengatakan ini sangat penting." Tutur Is Bibi dengan muka cemas.

Sehabis mendengar kata polisi, wajah Hinata tiba-tiba kehilangan rasa kantuknya dan malah bertambah pucat.

"Nona? Nona kenapa? Anda terlihat kurang sehat."

Mendengar kekhawatiran Sang Bibi, Hinata pun memberikan wanita yang sudah berkepala lima itu sebuah senyuman. Melihat sosok wanita di hadapannya itu, sering mengingatkan Hinata pada mendiang Ibunya, karena wanita inilah yang dulu selalu mendampingi Ibunya.

"Tidak usah khawatir, Bi. Aku baik-baik saja." Gadis berambut indigo itu menyentuh bahu Sang Bibi dengan lembut. "Oya, Bi. Kak Neji sudah pulang belum?"

"Belum, Non. Tuan Muda belum pulang. Apa anda ingin saya hubungi Tuan Muda? Saya takut terjadi sesuatu. Ini pertama kalinya Keluarga ini kedatangan Polisi."

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak usah. Mungkin Kakak sedang sibuk hingga mengharuskannya lembur. Bibi juga tidak usah khawatir. Sebentar lagi aku turun." Ucap Hinata berusaha menenangkan suasana.

Bibi itu menganggukan kepalanya dan lalu Hinata menutup pintu kamarnya setelah Bibi itu pergi. Hinata mengambil mantel tidurnya dan ia pergi ke luar kamar setelah ia mengenakan mantel itu.

Di ruang tamu, Hinata dapat melihat tiga orang pria berbadan tinggi tegap dengan seragam Polisi. Mereka bertiga beranjak dari duduknya ketika Hinata datang.

Hinata memberikan mereka sebuah senyuman kecil.

"Kami dari Kepolisian Suna."

Lelaki menyeramkan itu mengulurkan tangannya. Hinata menyambutnya dan merka pun berjabatan tangan.

"Saya Hinata Hyuuga, pemilik rumah."

Lalu mereka kembali duduk.

"Apa anda mengenal Tuan Hiashi Hyuuga?"

"Ya. Beliau Ayah saya, Pak. Memangnya, ada apa dengan beliau?"

"Dengan berat hati, kami harus menginformasikan bahwa saudara Hiashi Hyuuga mengalami kecelakaan dan dalam keadaan yang sangat kritis-"

Mendengar apa yang disampaikan oleh Polisi itu, Hinata merasa pandangannya mulai kabur dan begitu pula dengan pendengarannya.

"-ia bersama Nyonya Momoka Abe dan seorang anak mengalami kecelakaan. Mobil yang ia kemudikan tertabrak dan sekarang mereka dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit Senju."

Hinata mencoba mengedip-ngedipkan kedua bola matanya, namun pandangannya tak kunjung pulih. Ia mencoba untuk mendengarkan apa yang diucapkan selanjutnya oleh Polisi itu namun semua terdengar samar-samar.

Tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap. Sunyi dan ia tak ingat apa-apa lagi. Hinata langsung tak sadarkan diri.

Hinata di sadarkan oleh pembantunya sesaat setelah ia pingsan.

Saat tersadar, Hinata panik. "Rumah Sakit!" Teriaknya. "Ayah! Ayah kritis!"

"Tenang Nona. Tenanglah. Tenangkan diri anda." Ucap salah satu pembantunya.

"Mana kunci mobil?! Aku mau ke Rumah Sakit! Sekarang!" Pinta Hinata dengan nada tinggi.

"Baiklah. Nona tenangkan saja dulu diri Nona. Biar Pak Sopir yang-"

"Ada apa ribut-ribut? Hari sudah malam."

Suara khas Sang Hyuuga Muda memecah panasnya suasana yang kian menjadi kacau.

Ekspresi datar dan raut wajah dingin serta kelelahan yang dirasakan oleh lelaki berambut panjang itu luntur seketika saat ia melihat Adiknya tersayang yang sedang menangis berlari menuju ke pelukannya.

"Hinata..." Dengan seketika ia jatuhkan tas kerjanya dan balas memeluk Adiknya yang membenamkan diri dalam peluknya. "Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?" Tangannya dengan lembut membelai rambut Sang Adik.

"Ayah Kak...! Ayah!"

"Apa dia yang membuatmu menangis?" Lelaki itu melepaskan pelukan Adiknya dan kedua tangannya berada di masing-masing pundak Adiknya. "Katakan padaku. Apa yang dia lakukan kali ini?" Mata tajamnya menatap Adiknya dengan penuh amarah.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sangat cepat.

"Ayah kecelakaan! D-dia..."

* * *

><p>Hinata dan Neji duduk di ruang tunggu, menunggu operasi Ayah mereka.<p>

Hinata terus menangis dan bersandar pada dada Kakaknya yang bidang. Sudah hampir setengah jam mereka menunggu, namun operasi tak kunjung selesai.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu terbuka, membuat Kakak beradik itu berdiri dan menoleh ke pintu Ruang Operasi, namun sayangnya pintu itu masih tertutup rapat.

"Dokter Hinata, Tuan Neji," sapa salah seorang Dokter yang mengenakan seragam lengkap operasi. "Operasi terhadap Nona Hanabi Hyuuga telah selesai. Kami sudah melakukan semampu kami. Namun, sepertinya Tuhan berkehendak lain. 01:24, adalah jam kematiannya. Kami sekali lagi meminta ma'af dan ikut berbela sungkawa."

"M-meninggal?" Tanya Hinata seolah tak percaya.

Dokter itu menghela nafas panjang dan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan berat hati. "Kami telah melakukan semampu kami. Mengenai zenajahnya, kalian bisa melihatnya."

"Terima kasih, Dokter. Kami akan mengurus zenajahnya. Nanti, salah satu orang yang kami percaya akan datang untuk mengurusnya." Ucap Neji dengan tegas dan dingin. Tak sedikitpun terpengaruh atas berita kematian putri dari Ayahnya itu.

Tiba-tiba datang seorang Dokter yang lain. "Ma'af mengganggu." Ucapnya.

"Baiklah jika begitu, permisi." Lalu Dokter yang menangani Hanabi itu pergi.

"Dokter Hinata, Tuan Neji. Keadaan Nyonya Abe sudah mulai stabil, namun, luka akibat serpihan-serpihan kaca yang mengenai tubuhnya sangatlah parah. Sepertinya, itu akan meninggalkan bekas luka. Kami sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Dan untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut, Nyonya Abe akan menjadi tanggung jawab Anda, Dokter Hinata."

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti, Dokter Hana. Nanti, aku akan melihat keadaannya."

Dokter Hana mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya perlahan. "Dokter Hinata, saya dan Dokter-dokter yang lain, turut prihatian atas musibah yang menimpa keluarga Anda. Saya harap, Anda bisa tabah."

"Terima kasih banyak, Dokter Hana." Ucap Hinata lemah.

Dokter itu hanya tersenyum. "Permisi." Lalu dia pergi.

Hinata dan Neji kembali duduk dan berharap-harap cemas. Lalu, setelah cukup lama menunggu, akhirnya salah satu Dokter pun keluar dari Ruang Operasi.

"Operasi berhasil. Namun, keadaan Tuan Hyuuga masih kritis. Jika Tuan Hyuuga bisa melewati malam ini, maka dia terbebas dari masa kritisnya. Ia akan segera kami pindahkan ke ICU. Semoga saja, kondisinya segera membaik. Kita berdo'a saja pada Tuhan." Jelas Dokter itu.

Kaki Hinata terasa lemas dan gadis cantik itu pun kehilangan keseimbangannya dan tubuhnya mulai tumbang. Namun, kedua tangan yang kuat menahannya.

"Hinata? Kau tak apa?" Tanya Neji khawatir.

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Saya rasa, sebaiknya Anda membawa Dokter Hinata untuk beristirahat. Dia pasti sangat lelah. Anda bisa membawanya ke ruangannya atau ke tempat isirahat Dokter jaga. Cukup tanyakan saja pada Suster di mana tempatnya." Saran Dokter itu.

"Terima kasih, Dokter. Kalau begitu, saya akan membawa Hinata ke ruangannya saja."

Lalu, Neji perlahan menuntun Hinata menuju ruangan kerjanya.

* * *

><p>Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya. Dua bola mata lavender terbuka perlahan.<p>

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" Tanya suara yang sudah tak asing lagi di telinganya.

Gadis itu dalam sekejap bangkit dari tempatnya tidur dan duduk di sofa itu. Matanya kini bertatapan dengan kedua bola mata hitam pekat milik lelaki yang duduk di sampingnya.

"I-itachi?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum. "Neji memberitahuku pagi ini. Aku langsung datang. Sekarang, dia pulang ke rumah karena ada hal yang harus dia urus." Jelas lelaki tampan itu.

Samar-sama Itachi dapat melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah kekasih sekaligus tunangannya itu; Hinata mengerutkan alisnya.

"Aku yang menemanimu, tidakkah kau senang?"

Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil, namun senyuman itu hilang sesaat setelah kedatangannya. Kini Hinata beranjak dari sofa tempatnya tidur. "Jam berapa ini? Ayah!" Gumamnya panik.

Ketika Hinata hendak berlari ke luar, jemari lembut yang hangat melingkari pergelangan tangannya lalu ia merasakan tubuhnya ditarik hingga akhirnya punggungnya beradu dengan sebuah dada yang bidang. Dua buah tangan yang kuat mendekapnya dengan kuat dari belakang. Suara maskulin Kekasihnya menggelitik telinga Hinata dengan lembut.

"Tenangkan dirimu. Paman Hiashi sudah melawati masa kritisnya. Namun, ia masih di ICU dan belum boleh di jenguk."

Gadis itu akhirnya mengeluarkan nafas yang tak sengaja telah ia tahan. Ia pun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tubuh lelaki itu. Tangannya yang mungil kini bertumpu pada tangan kuat yang menjaganya.

"Itachi..." Bisiknya pelan dengan bibirnya yang mulai bergetar. "Aku takut. Aku tak mau kehilangan orang yang-yang kucintai untuk keduakalinya. A-aku tidak bisa... Aku tidak sanggup." Adunya. "Ap-apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku takut."

Lelaki itu mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di pelipis gadis yang ia cintai. "Kau tak usah takut. Ada aku. Aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu. Hm?"

Setelah Hinata jauh lebih tenang. Hinata mulai membersihkan badannya dan kembali bekerja walaupun Itachi melarangnya. Itachi merasa Hinata butuh istirahat dan akan lebih baik jika dia mengambil cuti untuk sementara waktu, namun Gadis itu menolak dan bersikekeh untuk tetap bekerja. Hinata beralasan bahwa ia tidak bisa meninggalkan pasiennya hanya karena masalah pribadinya.

"Ini adalag tugasku sebagai seorang Dokter. Aku tidak bisa mengabaikan pasien-pasienku hanya karena masalah pribadiku. Itu melanggar sumpah Dokter-ku." Ucap Hinata sembari mengenakan mantel Dokter miliknya. "Tapi... Aku harap kamu bisa tetap di sini." Bisiknya sangat pelan.

"Sudah ku katakan. Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu."

Hinata memberikannya sebuah senyuman.

Beberapa hari telah berlalu tanpa ada perkembangan yang signifikan dari Hiashi yang masih terbaring koma di Ruang ICU RS Senju dengan berbagai macam alat medis menempeli tubuhnya.

Hinata dan Neji tetap bekerja seperti biasa. Namun, kini Hinata tidak pernah pulang ke rumah sehabis jam kerjanya selesai. Ia tetap tinggal di RS untuk memantau kedaan Ayahnya. Ia takut, sesuatu terjadi pada Ayahnya sementara dia tidak ada di dekatnya. Sayangnya, Hinata hanya bisa menjenguknya pada saat jam besuk di siang hari dan ia harus menghabiskan sisa harinya puas hanya dengan melihat Ayahnya dari luar Ruangan.

Keesokan harinya Hinata dibangunkan oleh salah satu Suster yang memberitahukannya bahwa salah satu pasiennya sudah siuman. Hinata pun segera berlari menuju Ruangan pasien.

saat Hinata tiba, ia melihat pasiennya sudah bisa duduk di tempat tidurnya. Hinata menghampiri pasiennya itu dengan pelan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" tanya pasiennya dengan suara yang masih serak akibat tidak digunakan selama beberapa hari.

"Anda mengalami kecelakaan dan Aku adalah Dokter yang ditugasnya menangani Anda." Jawab Hinata dengan nada profesionalnya. "Keadaan anda sudah jauh lebih baik. Jika anda merasakan pusing itu biasa, karena Anda sudah tak sadarkan diri selama beberapa hari."

"Kenapa wajahku dan sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi perban? Apa kau ingin membunuhku?!" tuduhnya pada Hinata.

"Serpihan kaca mengenai sekujur tubuhmu, termasuk wajahmu. Dan sekarang perban Anda bisa langsung dibuka." Hinata mendekati pasiennya hendak membuka perban di wajah Si Pasien namun Pasien itu menolak dan meminta agar Suster saja yang melakukannya.

"Tim Dokter kami sudah melakukan yang terbaik, namun sepertinya semua akan menimbulkan bekas." Jelas Hinata dan mengisyaratkan kepada Suster untuk memberikan cermin pada Si Pasien. "Tolong tenangkan diri Anda terlebih dahulu."

"Apa maksudmu?!" ujar Si Pasien smebari menerima cermin dari Suster.

Wanita itu pun perlahan bercermin dan yang ada adalah teriakkan yang memekikkan telinga keluar dari bibirnya yang kini bahkan sudah tak berbentuk dan terlihat sangat aneh juga menjijikkan. Tangannya yang masih dipenuhi oleh balutan perban membanting cermin yang ia genggam ke lantai hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan wajah cantikku!" Pekiknya. "Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Ini tidak mungkin terjadi! Monster di cermin itu tidak mungkin aku!" Teriaknya sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berulang kali. "Aku cantik! Aku adalah model terkenal! Momoka Abe! Aku Momoka, seorang model! Bukan Monster menjijikkan!"

Hinata beserta Suster yang berada di sana mencoba menenangkan wanita yang kini histeris itu, namun gagal. Wanita itu semakin lama semakin menjadi, khususnya setelah dia menyentuh wajahnya dan merasakan permukaan yang kasar, dia mulai memecahkan setiap barang yang ada di sekitarnya.

Melihat tingkah wanita itu, Suster-suster yang ada di dalam ruangan itu pun mulai ketakutan dan mengusulkan untuk menyuntiknya dengan obat penenang saja kepada Dokter Hinata.

Hinata pun setuju dan hendak meminta salah satu dari mereka untuk menyiapkan suntikannya, namun belum sempat mereka keluar ruangan, pasien itu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, mencopot paksa IV dan akhirnya berlari pergi ke luar ruangan sembari berteriak-teriak. Hinata berusaha menahannya, namun dia malah didorong sampai terjatuh ke lantai dan tangannya mengenai salah satu pecahan beling.

Pasien itu terus berlarian di sepanjang koridor RS dan teriakkannya mengganggu pasien-pasien yang lain, hingga pihak RS sepakat untuk mengikatnya dan membawanya dengan paksa ke dalam ruangannya setelah itu salah satu Suster menyuntikkan obat penenang hingga ia tertidur.

Namun, hal itu kembali terjadi saat pasien itu sadar. Ia terus berteriak tanpa henti. Setiap Suster dan Dokter berusaha menenangkannya dan berbicara baik-baik dengannya, namun tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang ia hiraukan. Wanita itu seperti berada di dunianya sendiri. Skhirnya setelah dilakukan beberapa tes, hasilnya, wanita itu dinyatakan mengalami gangguan kejiwaan diakibatkan karena syok yang teramat dalam hingga mentalnya terganggu.

Pasien wanita itu pun dengan segera dipindahkan ke RS Jiwa sehabis disuntikkan obat penenang.

Hinata melihat sosok pasien wanitanya itu dengan tatapan iba. Wanita yang dulu cantik, wanita yang dulu berhasil merebut hati Ayahnya, wanita yang dulu membuat hidup Ibunya menderita, wanita yang membuat keluarganya hancur berantakan, wanita yang merenggut seluruh perhatian dan kasih sayang Ayahnya, kinia dia telah kehilangan kecantikannya dan juga kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Hinata bingung. Apa yang harusnya ia rasakan? Hatinya merasa iba, akan tetapi pikirannya berkata lain karena wanita itu telah merampas semua hal dan semua orang yang dia cintai, maka bukankah seharusnya ia senang ketika melihat wanita itu menderita? Namun, sekali lagi, nuraninya berkata lain.

Kini sudah lebih dari seminggu semenjak kejadian itu. Hiashi masih dalam keadaan koma dan masih dalam perawatan intensif. Setiap harinya, Hinata akan menghabiskan waktu berkunjung dengan membacakan buku pada Ayahnya dan Neji akan menyempatkan diri untuk berkunjung beberapa hari sekali. Hinata juga tak hentinya berdo'a, memohon kepada Tuhan untuk kesembuhan Ayahnya.

Melihat Ayahnya yang kini terbaring lemah di Rumah Sakit, berjuang demi hidupnya, hati Hinata terenyuh, membuat emosinya bercampur aduk antara ketidakberdayaan dan kasihan juga kasih sayang. Dan semua luka, duka yang dulu pernah menyayat hati rapuhnya, hilang begitu saja, bagaikan butiran-butiran kecil debu yang hilang tertiup angin sejuk musim semi. Itulah yang Hinata rasakan.

Hari itu, Hinata, seperti biasa sedang membacakan sebuah buku untuk Ayahnya, namun tiba-tiba degup jantung Ayahnya menjadi lebih cepat dan perlahan, mata yang dulu terpejam itu kini terbuka; menampilkan bola mata putih seputih susu.

Menyaksikan hal itu, Hinata terkejut dan ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk beberapa saat. Ketika ia sadar dari syoknya, Hinata langsung memanggil Dokter.

"Ayah! Syukurlah. Akhirnya Ayah sadar. Aku sudah mulai khawatir karena Ayah sudah terlalu lama koma." Ucap Hinata sembari memeluk tubuh Ayahnya yang masih terbaring di tempat tidur. Air mata mengalir deras, membasahi pipi mungilnya. "Ayah, aku sangat merindukanmu."

Namun, Hinata sama sekali tidak mendapatkan respon apapun dari Sang Ayah, hingga membuatnya khawatir. Perlahan, Hinata melepaskan pelukannya dan mulai memeriksa keadaan Ayahnya semampunya. "Ayah? Kenapa Ayah diam saja?" tanyanya. "Ayah, apa kau bisa mendengarku?"

Hinata terus memperhatikan mata Ayahnya yang kini menatapnya dengan pekat. Bibir Ayahnya terbuka perlahan, namun tidak satu pun kata terucap. Lalu, mata itu kini mulai menitihkan air mata.

"A-ayah? Kenapa menangis?" Hinata menyusut airmata Hiashi dengan jemari tangannya yang lembut.

Bibir Ayahnya kemabli terbuka, seolah ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Namun, sekali lagi, tak ada suara.

"Ayah, jangan membuatku takut. Katakanlah sesuatu." Pintanya. "A-atau... genggamlah tanganku."

Hiashi tetap diam.

Tiba-tiba pintu Ruangan terbuka menghadirkan beberapa orang Dokter dan beberapa Suster.

"Dokter, ada apa dengan Ayahku? Kenapa dia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanku atau menggerakkan tangannya?" tanya Hinata.

"Dokter Hinata, sebaiknya tunggu di Ruanganku saja. Tenanglah. Jangan khawatir dan tunggu aku di sana." Pinta Dokter itu pada adik kelasnya.

Hinata mengangguk pelan dan lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Setelah cukup lama menunggu, Dokter yang menangani Ayahnya pun datang. Ketika ia masuk ke Ruangannya, di sana menunggu Hinata dan Kakaknya.

"Kak Shizune, bagaimana keadaan Ayahku?" tanya Hinata cemas.

Dokter wanita itu menghela nafas panjang. Dia duduk di hadapan Hinata dan memegang tangan gadis cantik itu.

"Keadaannya stabil. Tapi... Tuan Hiashi mengalami kelumpuhan pada seluruh tubuhnya. Dikarenakan kecelakaan, membuat sebagian syarafnya rusak. Namun, walaupun tubuhnya tiak mengalami kelumpuhan, semua alat inderanya masih berfungsi dengan baik, kecuali untuk telinga bagian kanan, karena terkeca pecahan beling dan benturan yang cukup keras. Kami sudah berusaha semampu kami. Sebagai seorang Dokter, kau juga pasti mengerti, kan? Bagaimana keadaan Ayahmu."

Hinata menelan ludah dan mengangguk, lalu ia membenamkan wajahnya di dalam pelukan Kakaknya, lalu dia menangis.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilog<strong>

Seorang anak kecil laki-laki berusia 5 tahun memainkan lagu Selamat Ulang Tahun. Jemarinya yang mungil dengan lincah menari-nari di atas permukaan piano. Rambut indigonya tertata dengan rapih, mata hitam pekatnya yang besar menatap hanya pada piano di hadapannya. Wajahnya terlihat tampan dan menggemaskan, terutama dengan hidung mancungnya yang mungil. Tubuhnya yang relatif tinggi untuk anak sebayanya, dibalut oleh kimono berwarna coklat yang terihat kontras dengan kulit putihnya.

Setelah lagunya selesai dimainkan, semua orang yang menyaksikannya memberikan sebuah tepuk tangan.

Anak itu pun turun dari kursi tempatnya duduk dan memberikan hormat, sebuah senyuman manis di wajah tampannya, membuat semua orang yang melihatnya semakin gemas. Lalu dengan langkah kaki mungilnya, ia menghampiri seseorang. "Selamat ulang tahun, Kakek. Semoga Kakek lekas sembuh dan bisa bermain sepak bola bersamaku." Ucapnya dengan sempurna.

Semua orang tertawa mendengar perkataan anak berusia 5 tahun itu.

"Kenapa harus bermain sepak bola dengan Kakek Hiashi? Kakek Fugaku ini, jauh lebih hebat dari Kakek Hiashi dalam hal olah raga."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja benar, Hikaru. Kakekmu ini, dulu adalah pemenang lomba sepak bola antar kelas di SMA." Jawab istri Fugaku.

"Ayo semuanya, kita ke halaman belakang. Makanan sudah menunggu." Ucap seorang wanita cantik berambut indigo panjang. Wajahnya dihiasi oleh senyuman. Tubuhnya yang dulu kurus, kini lebih berisi dan terlihat lebih matang setelah melahirkan seorang anak.

Hikaru kecil digendong oleh Kakeknya; Fugaku yang ditemani oleh istrinya; Mikoto. Mereka pergi ke halaman belakang.

Wanita berambut indigo itu hendak mendorong kursi roda Sang Ayah, namun dihentikan oleh Kakaknya. Wanita itu mengalah dan ia kembali ke sisi suaminya setelah menyerahkan tugas mendorong kursi roda Ayahnya pada Kakaknya.

Semua keluarga kini telah berkumpul di halaman belakang rumah.

"Kau semakin cantik. Kau tahu itu, Hinata?" goda suaminya.

Wanita itu tersenyum. "Dan kau semakin pintar menggombal. Kau tahu?" balasnya dengan canda.

Mereka pun tertawa dan tersenyum ketika melihat putra semata wayang mereka sedang bermain bersama Kakek dan Neneknya. Lalu, pandangan wanita itu pun datang ke arah Kakaknya yang sedang membawa Ayah mereka ke dekat danau buatan.

"Itachi?"

"Hm?"

"Menurutmu, apa itu kasih yang sejati?"

"Entahlah. Kurasa... mungkin kasih yang sejati adalah; kau. Istriku. Ibu dari anakku dan menantu keluarga ini juga Nyonya di rumahku dan rumah hatiku."

Sementara itu, Neji menghentikan kursi roda Ayahnya. Mereka kini berada di tepi danau dan menghadap ke arah di mana mereka dapat melihat semua orang.

"Apa sekarang kau bisa melihatnya, Ayah? Apa kasih yang sejati?" tanya Neji. "Pada akhirnya, bukankah kasih yang abadi itu adalah kasih sayang dan cinta yang kau dapatkan dari keluargamu. Keluarga. Hanya keluargalah yang bisa memberikan kasih yang abadi. Mungkin... cinta kasih sepasang sami istri, bisa saja pudar dan luntur karena terkikis oleh waktu. Namun, kasih seorang Ibu dan seorang anak, adalah abadi. Gadis itu adalah orang yang sangat menyayangimu. Walau sudah kau hancurkan hatinya berkali-kali pun, dia selalu menyayangimu. Mema'afkanmu. Itu semua karena dia adalah putrimu. Bukankah begitu... Ayah?"

Mata Ayahnya berkaca-kaca dan perlahan, butiran kristal-kristal kecil bercucuran di pipinya.

"Bukankah penyesalan itu selalu datang terlambat." Ucap Neji. "Hanya saja, aku berharap kau bisa lebih menyayanginya—Adikku yang malang—dulu; di saat kau bisa."

Neji tersenyum kecil. "Namun, aku sangat bersyukur, karena dia kini telah menemukan kebahagiaannya. Mungkin... kasih sayang yang dulu tak bisa didapatkannya darimu, akan ia dapatkan dari keluarga barunya."

_**-Air Mata Kasih, bercerita tentang kisah Kasih yang Abadi-**_

**(The End)**

* * *

><p><strong>Terima kasih banyak untuk semua Pembaca-pembaca setiaku yang selalu setia menunggu update dan membacanya juga terima kasih yang sangat-sangat pokoknya, untuk semua yang sudah memberikan review. Kalian gak tahu betapa berartinya hal itu buat Saya.<strong>

**Saya harap kalian semua puas dengan 'Air Mata Kasih' dengan semua kekurangannya. **

**Sebetulnya, kisah ini terinspirasi dari kisah yang dialami oleh sahabat Saya, ketika dia mengadu tentang Ayahnya yang ternyata memiliki Affair. Namun, tetap di cerita ini bukan cerita milik teman Saya itu, cerita ini bukan menceritakan kembali pengalaman hidup/realita teman Saya, dan cerita ini adalah MURNI ide Saya prbadi.  
><strong>

**I Love You All,**

_**01 Desember 2013**_

**_Nevin c'Edelweys_**


End file.
